


All the wrong reasons

by emme



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Doesn't follow last few seasons, Duelling, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Italian Language, JaimexBrienne, Non segue le ultime stagioni, War, What-If, non-graphic incest
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emme/pseuds/emme
Summary: Nelle foreste del Westeros si aggira una banda di tagliagole, di reietti, di traditori.Combattono, a loro dire, contro la tirannia dei Baratheon, combattono con il poco che hanno per vincere una battaglia che sembra già persa. Ma Jaime Lannister e Brienne di Tarth hanno già combattuto molte battaglie che sembravano perdute. E quasi sempre hanno vinto.





	1. Il Prigioniero

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore:** emme  
>  ** **Fandom:**** Game of Thrones  
>  **Titolo:**  All the wrong reasons  
>  **Personaggi:** Jaime, Brienne, Tyrion, un po’ di altra gente.  
>  **Riassunto:** Nelle foreste del Westeros si aggira una banda di tagliagole, di reietti, di traditori.  
> Combattono, a loro dire, contro la tirannia dei Baratheon, combattono con il poco che hanno per vincere una battaglia che sembra già persa. Ma Jaime Lannister e Brienne di Tarth hanno già combattuto molte battaglie che sembravano perdute. E quasi sempre hanno vinto.  
>  **Rating:** Nc17  
>  **Words:** 44.600 (word)  
>  **Generi:**  Introspettivo, drammatico, avventura, romantico.  
>  **Avvisi:** Enormissimo What if?  
>  **Nota:** Questa storia è stata iniziata più di quattro anni fa, quando ero in piena crisi Jaime/Brienne. Poi mi sono trasferita a Londra per lavoro e studio e ho dimenticato la storia, il fandom, le ship, e tutti gli amici che ne facevano parte. Adesso sono tornata in Italia (solo per qualche mese), l’ho ripresa in mano e, con mia enorme sorpresa sono riuscita a finirla.  
> Temo che, con tutti questi anni di distanza tra l’inizio e la fine, i personaggi se ne siano andati per i fatti loro verso un esagerato OOC. Spero che non si senta troppo e spero che la storia possa piacere comunque. Grazie a chi passerà di qui.  
>  **Beta:** Ovviamente, dopo ben quasi quattro anni la mia adorata beta ha iniziato a vivere la sua vita e io l’ho liberata dalla schiavitù con un calzino, come il miglior elfo domestico che si rispetti. Quindi no… la storia non è betata (ovvove!) e se doveste notare strafalcioni e schifezzuole varie fatemelo sapere, plis!  
> 

  
**All the Wrong Reasons**

 

_Our love is like the darkness_  
_It just keeps on getting deeper with the night_  
_And though we’d never say “I love you”_  
_You know it feels so good when we get it right_  
_I love you for all the wrong reasons_  
_I need you every night and every day_  
_Yes, I love you for all the wrong reasons_  
_‘Cause you love me in all the right ways._  
  
**For all the wrong reasons – The Bellamy Brothers**

  
   
   
   
 

**Il Prigioniero**

  
La foresta ai lati della via maestra che stavano percorrendo era silenziosa e tranquilla, ovattata dai mucchi di neve fresca, la quiete era disturbata solo da sporadici crolli dovuti a rami messi a dura prova dal peso della soffice superficie ghiacciata.  
In effetti quel silenzio avrebbe dovuto risultare un tantino inquietante per chi era abituato a viaggiare di quei tempi, ma Lord Tyros, uno dei vassalli minori della casa Lannister, non era affatto abituato a viaggiare, avendo trascorso tutta la sua insignificante esistenza all’interno delle mura del suo insignificante castello, uno sputo di mattoni sulla dura terra selvaggia, se paragonato a Castel Granito.  
Per questo Lord Tyros, con il carico pesante di grasso che lo adornava e che stava provando notevolmente il suo cavallo, con la moglie e la figlia quindicenne al seguito, con i tre quarti del proprio tesoro personale ben nascosto all’interno dei barili di birra che si trascinava dietro da miglia e miglia, non si rese pienamente conto di quello che stava succedendo nemmeno quando l’attacco alla sua carovana era iniziato da più di qualche decimo di secondo.  
Non estrasse la spada, perché si era del tutto dimenticato di possederne una; non tentò nemmeno di protestare, quando la sua sposa e la ragazza furono circondate da una ventina di uomini in tenuta da battaglia, con pellicce mal lavorate che coprivano le loro quattro ossa e coltellacci macchiati di sangue che spuntavano dalle cinture; non fece assolutamente nulla, se non piagnucolare in silenzio implorando per la propria vita.  
Ma in fin dei conti, dopo quasi cinque anni dall’inizio di quel lungo e nuovo inverno, non gli si poteva certo dare torto.  
   
Un’ora dopo, con le gambe tremanti ed esauste per la lunga camminata nella neve alta e le mani congelate per tutte le volte che era caduto a faccia in giù accompagnato dalle risate di scherno dei suoi aguzzini, decisero finalmente di togliergli la benda che si erano affrettati a porgli sugli occhi dopo la cattura e la luce improvvisa che si rifletteva sul manto bianco attorno a loro gli ferì lo sguardo, accecandolo.  
Lo introdussero in quella che sembrava una grotta profonda, ma francamente Lord Tyros non era interessato al luogo in cui si stava per infilare: in un barlume di umanità ricordò di essere responsabile delle due donne che, così incautamente, aveva deciso di trascinarsi dietro e, in un raro momento di coraggio, pretese di sapere che cosa ne era stato fatto di loro.  
Invece non domandò niente dei quindici uomini della sua scorta personale, che – ma lui di certo non lo sapeva – erano periti tutti un’ora prima, durante l’attacco dei fuorilegge.  
«Adesso si preoccupa delle sue puttane! Non temete, mio buon Lord, le signore saranno trattate con tutti i riguardi a loro dovuti, potete scommetterci la testa!» disse una voce sgraziata e irrisoria.  
Tyros avrebbe voluto dire che la sua onorata sposa e la figlia che da lei aveva avuto di certo non meritavano di essere appellate con termini tanto volgari, ma una spada gli pungolò il fianco per indurlo a camminare con più celerità e il Lord ritenne superfluo aprire ancora bocca. Non c’era da aspettarsi niente di meglio da quei bifolchi e Myrella e Jenna sarebbero morte con onore, liete di abbandonare quella vita per servire la casa dei Lannister.  
Mentendo a se stesso con straordinaria disinvoltura Tyros proseguì nei dedali di roccia scura, inciampando nei suoi stessi piedi, senza avere la minima idea di dove lo stessero recando.  
Non fu un percorso molto lungo, in effetti, ma attanagliato dal panico e dalla quasi totale cecità, gli parve che passassero delle ore quando finalmente giunsero ad uno spiazzo un po’ più largo, rischiarato dalla luce di alcune torce e dalla presenza molto maggiore di individui incappucciati e impellicciati, naturalmente armati fino ai denti.  
Lo abbandonarono in mezzo a quella che avrebbe potuto essere una sala, se non fosse stata scavata nella nuda pietra e di certo non da mani umane e Tyros si guardò intorno, mentre il chiacchiericcio si spegneva lentamente e gli unici rumori udibili divennero le gocce d’acqua che cadevano a terra dal soffitto gelico e lo sfrigolio del fuoco delle torce.  
Avrebbe voluto poter dire qualcosa, avrebbe voluto non avere così tanto la gola secca e la lingua impastata, avrebbe voluto avere il coraggio di salvarsi la pelle, ma l’unica cosa che percepiva era un’insana e inutile voglia di piangere.  
«Hai intenzione di pregare per la tua vita, mio Lord?» domandò una voce all’improvviso, riempiendo l’inquietante silenzio che si era andato a creare.  
Tyros voltò il capo nella direzione di chi aveva parlato, ma le ombre della caverna gli impedirono di vedere: nell’oscurità solo debolmente rischiarata dalle torce riconobbe i contorni di quella che doveva essere una sedia – un trono? –  e quelli della figura che vi stava adagiata sopra.  
«Permettimi di mostrarti come funziona questo teatrino: mi vengono portati i prigionieri, essi supplicano per la mia magnanimità, mi offrono oro, ricompense, fedeltà, strisciano a terra privi di ogni rimasuglio di dignità e poi... e poi io e i miei ragazzi ci facciamo una bella risata.»  
Ci fu una pausa, la voce era calda, ammantata di gentilezza fasulla, ma soprattutto era una voce abituata a comandare, era la voce di chi sapeva di avere il coltello dalla parte del manico.  
«Ora, ci dispiacerebbe molto essere privati di questo divertimento, lo confesso. Magari, dunque, scoprire con chi stai avendo a che fare ti scioglierà la lingua e permetterà a noi di farci una bella risata» con queste parole si alzò in piedi, lentamente, come una fiera che punta una preda nel folto del bosco e si fece avanti, camminando nella luce.  
«È così raro ridere, di questi tempi» concluse Jaime Lannister, il Leone che aveva tradito, la mela marcia della famiglia, l’uomo con così tante taglie sulla testa che tutto il Westeros andava alla sua vana ricerca.  
Come in un sogno Tyros ricordò un giorno di molti anni prima, quando lui e l’uomo che gli si parava davanti in quel momento erano solo dei ragazzi, quando il Lord di Castel Granito, TywinLannister, aveva onorato suo padre di una visita e a lui era stato dato l’incarico di far svagare i figli maggiori di quell’uomo altero e pericoloso. Ricordò come Jaime aveva gentilmente chiesto di poter incrociare le spade con lui, come l’avesse battuto in un tempo ridicolmente breve e come, sempre con assoluta cortesia, gli aveva fatto capire che lui, il giovane Tyros un po’ sovrappeso, erede di quello sputo di terra che non era niente paragonato a quello che avrebbe ereditato lui, non era altro che un essere inferiore indegno perfino di essere guardato.  
Da quel momento in poi Tyros aveva lasciato che lui e Cersei, che già stava sbocciando come un fiore, trascorressero il loro tempo come più faceva loro piacere, e si era rifugiato nelle proprie stanze, ignorato e dimenticato.  
L’uomo che in quel momento gli stava di fronte non dava alcun segno di ricordarsi di lui, benché sapesse chi aveva di fronte: le insegne sul farsetto lasciavano pochi dubbi in merito.  
«Sai chi sono io» continuò Jaime dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, «Sai chi siamo _noi_. Sai quello che facciamo e sai perché lo facciamo. Quindi smettila di guardarmi con quegli occhi da lepre sotto sale e fa sentire a tutti la voce che di certo non ti manca... mio Lord.»  
Tyros si schiarì la gola, non tanto perché aveva trovato le giuste parole da pronunciare in quel frangente, quanto piuttosto perché ad un ordine di quell’uomo era difficile disobbedire.  
Erano molti anni che non lo incontrava, molti anni tenebrosi in cui Jaime Lannister era cambiato: aveva la barba lunga e i capelli, più corti anche se curati e in ordine, gli sfioravano la fronte e la base del collo, rilucendo ad ogni movimento delle torce. Il volto era cotto dal vento, dal sole, dalla neve e dal freddo, gli abiti rattoppati e imbottiti per tenere lontano il gelo e le lame nemiche sembravano fusi con lui, ma stranamente li portava con una certa disinvoltura, come se indossasse ancora la cappa bianca delle Guardie del Re, cappa che aveva ormai smesso da quasi cinque anni. I suoi occhi verdi lo fissavano con cupo divertimento e una certa dose di determinazione. La mano che aveva perduto brillava, argentea, alla luce delle torce.  
«A- a che scopo implorare per una grazia che so già non mi verrà concessa?» la voce gli era uscita come un tenero pigolio, ma Tyros sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscito a fare di meglio.  
«Oh!» esclamò Jaime ruotando su un piede e osservando l’assemblea di bifolchi attorno a lui che ridacchiava sommessamente. «Molto ben detto, non me lo sarei mai aspettato da uno come te, devo ammetterlo.»  
E Tyros seppe di essersi sbagliato, seppe che Jaime ricordava perfettamente l’umiliazione che gli aveva inflitto anni e anni orsono, nella sua stessa casa, tramite quella mano della spada che adesso non possedeva più. Ma si diceva che fosse diventato altrettanto letale con la mano sinistra e Tyros non aveva alcuna intenzione di tentare la sorte.  
«Se devo implorare per qualcuno» continuò, con una certa dose di coraggio che si faceva strada nelle proprie ossa, «implorerò per mia moglie e mia figlia, che in questa guerra sono le più innocenti, come tutte le creature femminili.»  
Apparentemente quella sua ultima frase conteneva qualcosa di esilarante, perché attorno a lui si levò un coro di risate che rimbombò attraverso i corridoi e la mente provata di Tyros stesso.  
«Le donne!» annuì Jaime, muovendosi lentamente per la stanza, le braccia incrociate sul petto e le lunghe gambe che non trovavano tregua. «Teneri uccellini privi di difese.»  
A quel punto fece un cenno a qualcuno che era rimasto nell’ombra fino a quel momento, in piedi accanto a quello che, in fin dei conti, era risultato proprio essere un trono.  
Un cavaliere di ragguardevoli dimensioni fece qualche passo avanti, Jaime fece un rapido movimento con la testa e il cavaliere annuì una sola volta, prima di camminare rapidamente verso l’uscita della sala in pietra grezza e allontanarsi. Tyros rinunciò immediatamente a capire ciò che stava succedendo e tornò a prestare attenzione alle risate che si stavano finalmente smorzando.  
«Dimmi, Lord Tyros... lo sai come veniamo chiamati noi gentiluomini?» gli domandò allora Jaime, riportando quegli incredibili occhi verdi su di lui.  
«La Compagnia dei Leoni» rispose Tyros, come un bimbo a cui viene chiesta la lezione dal proprio Maestro.  
Jaime ridacchiò sommessamente, come se quel nome in un certo senso lo riempisse d’orgoglio, poi allungò le braccia verso i lati della grotta e disse: «Venga gentilmente avanti chi non è affatto un leone. Sembra che il nostro Lord abbia bisogno di una dimostrazione pratica.»  
Nel sommesso brusio condito da risatine mal trattenute si fecero avanti sette soldati, che si posizionarono ai lati di Jaime, come piccoli scolari obbedienti.  
«Toglietevi il cappuccio, signore, altrimenti il povero Tyros sarà costretto a calarvi i pantaloni.»  
Le risate si fecero grasse e violente, mentre le sette donne che Jaime aveva chiamato si toglievano diligentemente i cappucci e mostravano volti lisci e sbarbati, occhi dalle lunghe ciglia, capelli raccolti in strettissime trecce o tagliati corti. Tutte portavano un’arma, tutte avevano la faccia risoluta di chi è andato in battaglia ed è tornato vivo per raccontarlo.  
«Questi sono i miei deboli e affranti uccellini, Lord Tyros. Una qualsiasi di queste donne sarebbe in grado di disarmarti nel giro di cinque minuti. La mia è la Compagnia dei Leoni e delle Vergini, sebbene naturalmente qui dentro nessuno di noi sia un leone né tantomeno una vergine...»  
All’improvviso, nell’ilarità generale gli occhi di Jaime smisero la maschera del divertimento che fino ad allora avevano indossato. Il leone si chinò su di lui e Lord Tyros seppe di non avere scampo.  
«Le tue signore sono perfettamente al sicuro assieme alle mie belle fanciulle. Quello che voglio da te, oltre naturalmente all’oro che hai molto intelligentemente nascosto nei doppi fondi dei barili di birra, è tutto ciò che sai su Approdo del Re, su mio padre, sulla mia dolce sorella e su quel disgraziato burattino che è mio nipote. Comincia a parlare, Lord Tyros, e forse tu e la tua famiglia lascerete questo posto con ogni appendice ancora attaccata al corpo.»  
Tyros deglutì una volta, tentò con cieca disperazione di tenere gli occhi fissi in quelli di Jaime Lannister, ma cedette, così come aveva ceduto a dieci anni, nel cortile del proprio piccolo castelluccio.  
E parlò, naturalmente, parlò a ruota libera per tutta le mezz’ora successiva.

 


	2. Brienne

**Brienne**

 

Brienne odiava essere costretta a vedere quella scena ripetersi giorno dopo giorno, prigioniero dopo prigioniero. Brienne odiava vedere Jaime torturare psicologicamente altre persone perché sapeva perfettamente che cosa voleva dire essere torturata psicologicamente da un uomo come lui.  
Ma Brienne sapeva anche che quegli interrogatori erano inevitabili, che, da quando erano diventati fuorilegge e avevano intrapreso quella strada impervia, le maniere forti venivano usate molto di più rispetto alle maniere gentili. E in ogni caso era sempre stata lei quella che mostrava un minimo di compassione per gli altri.  
Non lo biasimava, ma non sopportava di vederlo agire in quel modo, non il cavaliere che lei sapeva si nascondesse dentro di lui.  
Scacciando dalla mente le immagini di quello che – sapeva – stava per succedere nella sala che aveva appena abbandonato, si recò di buon passo dalle nuove ragazze, quelle che si erano unite al gruppo nelle ultime due settimane e laddove sapeva erano state condotte la moglie e la figlia del Lord prigioniero.  
C’era solo una regola nella loro Compagnia: niente stupri. E dopo che Jaime si era occupato personalmente dei tre uomini che nei mesi precedenti avevano deciso di ignorare quella regola, adesso tutti la rispettavano con scrupolosa attenzione. Naturalmente, tuttavia, le ragazze che facevano parte delle “Vergini di Jaime Lannister” si concedevano senza problemi ai “Leoni di Jaime Lannister”, ma se avessero voluto mantenere la loro virtù intatta avrebbero anche potuto farlo.  
Certo, le battutacce e le provocazioni degli uomini non si potevano sedare in alcun modo, ma laddove passava Brienne le bocche si chiudeva e gli occhi si abbassavano, perché lei era _davvero_ la Vergine di Jaime Lannister e se qualcuno si azzardava a dire qualcosa contro di lei ebbene, la punizione era _combattere_ contro di lei. E nessuno, fino ad allora, era uscito indenne da uno scontro fisico con Brienne di Tarth.  
Attraverso i bui corridoi di quello che era il loro nascondiglio da soli cinque giorni, Brienne veniva seguita passo passo dalla presenza silenziosa di Lia, una fanciulla di forse dieci anni, scampata al saccheggio del proprio villaggio quasi due anni prima. La bambina si era unita a loro, incapace di provvedere a se stessa: non aveva detto una parola da quel momento in avanti, ma si era attaccata a Brienne come una tellina si attacca ad uno scoglio in riva al mare e la guerriera non aveva avuto il coraggio di allontanarla.  
Crescere in mezzo ad un branco di uomini e di donne armati, il cui primo pensiero la mattina era uccidere e l’ultimo pensiero prima di andare a dormire era derubare, non era certo il massimo, ma Jaime le aveva giustamente fatto notare che se Brienne davvero teneva alla sopravvivenza della piccola, allora quello era il posto migliore in cui Lia avrebbe potuto trovarsi.  
Quell’esserino gracile e solo, con gli occhi grandi e scuri che si mimetizzavano sotto la cascata di capelli neri e spessi come stoppa, aveva lo straordinario potere di tranquillizzarla nei momenti in cui i dubbi la assalivano senza darle scampo.  
Per una donna come Brienne ritrovarsi in una Compagnia composta per lo più da ladri e assassini era quanto di più incredibile potesse capitarle. Ma nonostante tutto rimaneva lì, al fianco di Jaime Lannister, per tutte le ragioni sbagliate a cui riusciva a pensare.  
«Smettila di frignare, stupida gallina rinsecchita!» ululò la voce di Gwen, proprio mentre Brienne metteva piede nella piccola grotta dove erano state portate le prigioniere.  
L’illuminazione era migliore e poté subito scorgere le due nobili sedute su due pietre sporgenti. La Lady moglie di Tyros somigliava in effetti ad una gallina rinsecchita, tanto le ossa sporgevano dalla pelle pallida della scollatura, e piangeva senza riuscire a frenarsi, con le mani strette sulla faccia e le spalle magre scosse dai singhiozzi. La figlia invece, di aspetto semplice, manteneva un minimo di decoro, con le mani giunte in grembo e gli occhi bassi.  
All’entrata in scena di Brienne le cinque nuove reclute – tre prostitute stanche di fare quella vita e due mogli di un paio di soldati di Jaime – si fecero da parte, per farla passare.  
«Non dovete temere, mie signore. Non vi sarà fatto alcun male: vedrete che sarete ben presto liberate e ricondotte sulla strada verso Approdo del Re.»  
Gli occhi umidi della Lady si posarono con sgomento su di lei, ma Brienne era troppo abituata a quello sguardo stranito da parte delle donne che incontrava per preoccuparsene davvero.  
«Non volete dirmi i vostri nomi?» continuò, questa volta rivolta alla giovane, che sembrava più ragionevole della madre.  
«Il mio nome è Jenna e mia madre è Lady Myrella.»  
A Brienne non sfuggì il fatto che la ragazza aveva evitato accuratamente di pronunciare il proprio cognome e il nome della propria casata. Una ragazza intelligente, sebbene fosse una precauzione inutile, visto che Jaime conosceva bene il Lord suo padre.  
«Che cosa- che cosa abbiamo fatto di male per meritarci questo?» piagnucolò Lady Myrella, smozzicando parole e singhiozzi attraverso le mani.  
Brienne si era fatta mille volte la stessa domanda, ma la risposta era sempre la stessa: la guerra non risparmia nessuno, mai.  
«Siete passati lungo la strada sbagliata, gallina rinsecchita!» rincarò la dose Gwen, agitando i suoi lunghi capelli rossi, vanto e orgoglio del bordello in cui aveva vissuto fino ad allora. Brienne non era ancora riuscita a farle capire che avrebbe dovuto tagliarli se non voleva essere intralciata durante il combattimento.  
Lia le tirò un calcio ben assestato al polpaccio e Gwen imprecò sommessamente, facendo ridere le altre donne e sconvolgendo a morte Lady Myrella.  
«Nonostante possa sembrare assurdo» proseguì Brienne ignorando il siparietto, «la Compagnia dei Leoni e delle Vergini ha un proprio codice: attacchiamo e derubiamo solo coloro che appoggiano la corona, attacchiamo e derubiamo solo coloro che se lo possono permettere e, nei limiti del possibile, cerchiamo di non uccidere.»  
«Avete ucciso tutta la nostra scorta, però» replicò Jenna fissandola negli occhi.  
«Abbiamo ucciso per sopravvivere, mia giovane Signora» rispose Brienne con voce stanca. Stanca di continuare a ripetere le stesse frasi, stanca di continuare a fare qualcosa che andava contro ogni principio le avessero mai inculcato, stanca di dover combattere fuori dalla legge per riportare un po’ di quella legge nel proprio paese. Stanca di aspettare una Regina dei Draghi che ormai da anni annunciava il proprio arrivo.  
Vedendo che né la donna, né la ragazza sembravano capire il suo punto di vista Brienne si accontentò di aver appurato che stessero bene e non avessero subito ulteriori angherie da parte degli uomini.  
«Lia, Anna, occupatevi di loro» ordinò, scegliendo le due che non avevano mai esercitato il mestiere di prostitute e ben conoscendo la brusca gentilezza di Lia.  
Mentre se ne andava sentì Joanna chiedere debolmente chi fosse quella donna dagli evidenti nobili natali.  
«Lei è Brienne di Tarth, Brienne la Bella. E senza di lei noi saremo tutte dei bei cadaveri congelati abbandonati in qualche fosso, perciò porta rispetto.»  
E Brienne, che di rispetto ne aveva ottenuto ben poco in tutta la propria vita, capì ancora una volta per quale altra ragione sbagliata continuava a militare al fianco di Jaime Lannister nella Compagnia dei Leoni e delle Vergini.  
   


***

  
   
Quando ormai la luce a malapena tiepida del tramonto stava per concludere quella giornata in cui, miracolosamente, non era caduto nemmeno un fiocco di neve, Brienne si trovava all’esterno della grotta e leggeva il dispaccio proveniente dal crinale sud. Attorno a lei gli uomini si davano da fare per riportare gli armamenti e le provviste all’interno della grande caverna, prima che il gelo notturno calasse a coprire il mondo.  
Si accorse di Jaime troppo tardi per poter evitare una conversazione con lui, ma come al solito non fu la prima a parlare.  
«Hai intenzione di stare qui fuori a congelare tutta la notte?»  
Brienne gli riservò un’occhiata lunga e tremolante per poi riportare i propri occhi sul dispaccio.  
«Hai fatto combattere quel pover’uomo con Meggie?» domandò infine, ripiegando le pagine e riponendole dentro la blusa pesante che indossava.  
Jaime aggrottò le sopracciglia, le apparve confuso mentre rispondeva: «Ho fatto combattere un uomo  
che parteggia per la corona contro la Guercia. Chi diavolo sarebbe Meggie?»  
Brienne roteò gli occhi, incredula che stessero affrontando quell’argomento per l’ennesima volta.  
«Meggie e la Guercia sono la stessa persona. Lo sapresti se ti sforzassi di imparare i loro nomi e la smettessi con questi nomignoli offensivi.»  
Jaime sorrise appena: «Laddove non vuole esserci offesa, semplicemente non c’è offesa, donzella.»  
Dopo più di cinque anni sapevano entrambi che in quella frase c’era racchiuso molto più di quanto poteva sembrare, ma entrambi scelsero di ignorare la cosa.  
Brienne rabbrividì quando una ventata gelida le si insinuò sotto i vestiti e disse: «Strisciava per terra supplicando perché lo lasciaste libero e tu non hai nemmeno tentato di  ferm-»  
Jaime la interruppe allora con voce ferma: «Vuoi davvero parlare di questo? Ancora?»  
La donna poteva vedere che era esasperato, lo vedeva da mesi, da quando le notizie di suo fratello si erano fatte più rade, fino a svanire del tutto. Rimase in silenzio, tuttavia, facendo decidere a lui se entrare o meno nell’argomento.  
Jaime decise di entrarci: si fece più vicino, in modo che gli uomini affaccendati attorno a loro non li udissero e, per l’ennesima volta, spiegò le proprie ragioni. «Non tengo insieme questo branco di bifolchi e puttane perché mi chiamo Jaime Lannister e il mio Lord Padre possiede metà delle ricchezze di questo paese. Non hai di fronte un gruppo di soldati addestrati ad obbedire agli ordini del loro comandante da quando prendevano il latte dalla tetta della levatrice... li tengo insieme perché li faccio divertire, perché do loro cibo e vino e perché li tratto come camerati e non come sottoposti. Se voglio continuare ad essere a capo della Compagnia dei Leoni e delle Vergini è così che devo agire e lo sai bene.»  
Brienne lo sapeva bene. L’aveva capito sin dal primo momento, quando da una compagnia di due persone – lei e Jaime – il gruppo si era lentamente ingrandito, fino ad accogliere più di mille e cinquecento, tra uomini e donne, che adesso se ne stavano sparsi per la regione, divisi in tre grandi compagnie e sette piccoli gruppi con a capo quelli che un tempo erano stati veri soldati, uomini di cui Jaime poteva sperare di fidarsi un poco di più. Gli ultimi cinque anni erano stati un lungo, sfibrante azzardo atto a morsicare le dita dei piedi di una monarchia sull’orlo del collasso, eppure Brienne non li avrebbe cambiati con niente al mondo.  
«Lo so» replicò ruotando su se stessa e fissando le tenebre incipienti. «Ma accetterei maggiormente la cosa se tu facessi almeno finta di non esserti divertito a tua volta, se tu volessi farmi credere che quello che fai lo fai soltanto perché _devi_ farlo.»  
«Non giocare a fare la mia coscienza, Brienne.»  
Di nuovo Brienne tornò a guardarlo, cercando – senza riuscirci davvero – di smorzare quel senso di tenerezza e protezione che provava verso di lui: «Non posso, quando tu dimentichi di averne una.»  
E poi Jaime fece ciò che ormai faceva troppo spesso: annullò la distanza che li divideva prima che lei potesse anche solo pensare di spostarsi, le posò le mani sulle braccia e frizionò un paio di volte, poi le sorrise appena e il suo sguardo si fece morbido, più morbido di quanto Brienne era in grado di sopportare.  
«Rientriamo, o congelerai» le disse, e lei distolse gli occhi dal suo volto, incapace di divincolarsi dalla sua presa, incapace di rimanervi un minuto di più.  
Con Renly era stato tutto più semplice: egli era lontano e remoto come una stella e Brienne non doveva fare altro che sedersi nel proprio angolino ad ammirarne la bellezza e la regalità. Adesso invece Jaime era lì, a due passi da lei, fatto di carne e sangue e Brienne non riusciva ancora a capire se lo seguiva perché credeva in ciò che stavano facendo o semplicemente perché lo amava con la cieca cocciutaggine di una bambina che non sa quello che vuole.  
   
   


***

  
   
Era notte fonda quando nella sua tenda irruppe Gwen, singhiozzante e sconvolta, con i lunghi capelli rossi sparsi sul volto e gli occhi scuri, grandi come uova, con le lunghe ciglia ornate da lacrime luccicanti.  
Solo in rare occasioni Brienne aveva avuto modo di essere testimone del fascino manipolatore che può esercitare una donna emotivamente ferita, ma era una donna anche lei e non provò affatto l’impulso di andare ad abbracciare la ragazza come, forse, sarebbe accaduto per un uomo.  
Quello che Brienne fece fu riporre il coltello che aveva sguainato da sotto il cuscino, ancora intontita dai fumi del sonno e sollevarsi sul vecchio materasso ripieno di paglia che usava come giaciglio.  
Lia, prima che la donna potesse fare qualsiasi domanda, si alzò in piedi come un piccolo furetto e si affrettò a tirare un calcio all’intrusa, mentre nel contempo recuperava un paio di candele per rendere l’illuminazione dell’ambiente un po’ più limpida.  
«Cos’è successo?» domandò Brienne, stancamente, abbastanza certa che non si trattasse di stupro, quella volta.  
«Voglio tagliarmi i capelli» esordì Gwen la Rossa, con la faccia scura e le lacrime che si seccavano sulle guance. Non c’era tristezza sul suo volto, solo una cieca rabbia malamente repressa.  
«Ed era necessario venirmi a disturbare proprio adesso per questo?»  
«Mia Lady... hai detto di venire da te per qualsiasi cosa in qualsiasi momento.»  
Brienne sospirò: «In caso di pericolo, in caso qualcuno vi faccia del male, vi mozzi una mano, attenti alla vostra virtù... non perché voi ragazze decidere in piena notte di tagliarvi i capelli.»  
Non era del tutto certa che Gwen avesse compreso il significato di “attentare alla virtù” visto che la sua, di virtù, era andata persa ormai molti anni prima, ma vedendola rimanere immobile con le mani che si frizionavano gli avambracci e la faccia chiazzata di rosso Brienne cedette e la fece accomodare nella tenda, estraendo di nuovo il coltello da sotto il cuscino.  
Gwen si sedette su uno sgabello, flessuosa anche con gli abiti sformati che indossava, e Brienne si pose dietro di lei: aveva compiuto quell’operazione talmente tante volte su se stessa e sulle altre ragazze che avrebbe potuto farlo ad occhi chiusi, ma era sempre bene stare attenti, perché i pidocchi erano bestioline incredibilmente tenaci e si attaccavano tramite il minimo contatto.  
Lia si sedette a gambe incrociate proprio davanti a loro e fissò Brienne con sguardo contrariato.  
«Lia chiede perché tu abbia deciso di tagliarti i capelli proprio stanotte.»  
«Ma non ha aperto bocca!» protestò Gwen, ricevendo in cambio una pernacchia da parte della ragazzina.  
«Non vuoi rispondere a questa domanda?» continuò Brienne, con tono di voce piatto.  
Le giovane, mentre i suoi capelli rosso vivo toccavano terra, emise un lungo sospiro rabbioso e esclamò: «Non mi ha voluta, ecco tutto. Ha detto “non me ne frega niente se i tuoi capelli sono rossi, verdi o color avorio, ti voglio fuori di qui, adesso” e mi ha spinta via.»  
Brienne, che non aveva mai avuto quel tipo di problema in tutta la sua esistenza, né mai l’avrebbe avuto, si trattenne dallo sbatterla fuori a calci, perché sapeva che quello di Gwen era il normale modo di fare di una donna e soprattutto perché le era stato insegnato a comportarsi nobilmente anche in situazioni del genere.  
«Sono certa che ci saranno altri uomini che apprezzeranno il colore dei tuoi capelli» replicò con fredda gentilezza.  
Lei sbuffò, stizzita: «Ma non tutti gli uomini sono il Lord Comandante.»  
Il coltello smise di lavorare e Brienne rimase così, con le braccia alzate e le mani infilate tra quei capelli setosi che da piccola aveva sognato di possedere.  
«Sei entrata nella tenda del Lord Comandante?»  
«Sono entrata _nel letto_ del Lord Comandante. Ma lui mi ha buttato fuori. Guarda... Si stanno già formano i lividi» e detto questo si alzò la casacca di un palmo e mostrò l’impronta dei polpastrelli sull’avambraccio sinistro.  
Gli occhi di Brienne si focalizzarono su quei cinque marchi a malapena visibili, ma che di certo sarebbe diventati bluastri con il passare dei giorni. Immaginò Jaime colto di sorpresa nel proprio letto, immaginò quanto quella sciocca ragazza fosse andata vicina alla propria morte. E infine immaginò come Jaime l’avesse buttata fuori dalla tenda, senza toccarla, senza prenderla, senza tenerla a scaldare il suo letto e quell’inverno infinito.  
«Ci abbiamo provato in tante... ma lui caccia fuori sempre tutte. C’è chi dice che i suoi appetiti siano altri, ma io lo so quello che vuole un uomo, e lui mi voleva, l’ho sentito.»  
Brienne sapeva che la propria faccia stava andando a fuoco e non capiva come quella ragazza potesse parlare di certe cose con quella assoluta libertà.  
«Il Lord Comandante è un uomo strano» si accontentò di dire, con la voce secca quanto la propria gola.  
Gwen scosse la testa lentamente: «Nessun uomo è strano a letto: vogliono tutti la stessa cosa e tutti fanno in modo di prendersela, prima o poi.»  
Quando finalmente ebbe tagliato l’ultimo ciuffo di capelli, Brienne sospirò con autentico sollievo, e sperò finalmente di poter tornare a dormire. Tuttavia la sua speranza durò ben poco perché, ancora prima che Gwen si alzasse dal panchetto per congedarsi e senza che Brienne nemmeno se lo aspettasse, nella tenda entrò Jaime, che rimase a sua volta molto stupito per la strana presenza della medesima donna che meno di un’ora prima aveva trovato nuda nel proprio letto.  
Lanciò un’occhiata a Gwen, un altro breve sguardo a Lia e poi disse: «Fuori» con un tono talmente inappellabile che la rossa dimenticò perfino di allacciarsi di nuovo la blusa e coprire i proprio lividi prima di uscire.  
Brienne, che indossava solo una camicia molto lunga, fu improvvisamente consapevole del proprio aspetto fisico e si sentì insignificante proprio come quel ciuffi di capelli morti che giacevano sul pavimento umido. Tuttavia Jaime non parve far caso né a lei, né allo stato della tenda.  
Stringeva tra le dita un documento e Brienne si accorse solo in quel momento di quanto il suo volto, rimasto inespressivo fino a che le ragazze non erano uscite, sprizzasse improvvisamente entusiasmo a stento trattenuto.  
«Buone notizie?» azzardò la donna facendo un passo avanti.  
«Mio fratello!» esclamò lui, poi si scostò da davanti agli occhi i capelli biondi ingarbugliati e iniziò a leggerle la lettera a voce alta. Man mano che andava avanti Brienne gli si accostò senza nemmeno rendersene conto e iniziò a leggere a propria volta, da sopra la sua spalla.  
Quando finalmente ebbero finito rimasero fermi, l’uno accanto all’altra senza nemmeno guardarsi, riflettendo su quello che c’era da programmare e organizzare, una volta preso atto dei piani di Tyrion.  
Brienne temeva un’unica cosa.  
«Andrò io a recuperare mio fratello» disse Jaime.  
E quell’unica cosa si era appena avverata.  
Non era mai stata abituata a sindacare un comando da un proprio superiore, ma Jaime era qualcosa di più e qualcosa di meno di un suo superiore. «Non è una buona idea» replicò infatti, mentre l’altro iniziava a camminare per la tenda, inquieto.  
«È mio fratello!»  
«E tu sei il Comandante di questa Compagnia. Che cosa pensi che faranno quando te ne sarai andato? Credi che saranno tutti lieti e pronti ad obbedire ai _miei_ ordini?»  
Jaime la guardò e sollevò un sopracciglio, discretamente divertito. «Non mi pare che perdano molto tempo a sindacare quelli che impartisci. Di certo non si sono mai permessi di fare ciò che tu stai facendo adesso con me.»  
«Che cosa dovrei fare nel caso tu morissi?» lo chiese in tono di sfida, ma avrebbe voluto porre quella domanda in modo ben diverso.  
«Non morirò» rispose Jaime, agitando la mano di legno placcata di ferro che indossava al posto della destra, come a voler scacciare una mosca, e tornando a prestare attenzione alle parole vergate da Tyrion.  
Brienne fece allora quello che non si permetteva mai di fare: allungò una mano e gli toccò il braccio.  
«Che cosa dovrei fare?»  
Jaime chiuse gli occhi e scosse piano la testa e finalmente la guardò dritta negli occhi: «Se non dovessi tornare nel giro di cinque giorni, sciogli la Compagnia e fai sparire le tue tracce.»  
Lungi dal farla sentire meglio, quello sfoggio di sincerità la fece arrabbiare.  
«È una follia, Jaime!»  
«Se mio fratello dovesse essere ucciso o catturato perché ho inviato a recuperarlo uno sciocco inesperto credi che le cose si metterebbero meglio, per noi?»  
Brienne non lo credeva, ma anche pensare di perdere Jaime in un modo così stupido non le sembrava la più brillante delle idee.  
«Allora verrò con te.»  
«Certo, e lasceremo qui Lia a comandare, mi sembra un piano perfetto.»  
«Non è il momento di scherzare.»  
«Infatti, non lo è!»  
Si fissarono con rabbia per qualche attimo, ma alla fine – come quasi sempre accadeva – fu Brienne a cedere e a promettergli che avrebbe fatto del suo meglio per mantenere le cose stabili finché non fosse tornato.  
Jaime le diede istruzioni su come suddividere gli uomini e soprattutto su come tenerli separati dalle donne nel caso di un attacco – avevano scoperto da tempo che evitare di mescolare gli squadroni era la strategia migliore – infine le comunicò il nome di coloro che avrebbero dovuto riportare Lord Tyros e la sua famiglia, opportunamente bendati, lungo la Strada del Re, per lasciarli di nuovo liberi alla volta della Fortezza Rossa.  
Alla fine si voltò e prese congedo, deciso a partire prima dell’alba. Era all’uscita della tenda e ne aveva già scostato un lembo, quando Brienne chiamò il suo nome.  
La donna lo vide fermarsi, ma non voltarsi: «Cosa?» domandò con tono impaziente.  
«Sono contenta che tuo fratello sia ancora vivo» gli disse lei, con gentilezza.  
Jaime rimase fermo ancora per qualche attimo, fissandogli la nuca lo vide annuire un paio di volte e si aspettò di vederlo finalmente uscire, ma di nuovo lui la sorprese voltandosi di scatto e camminando verso di lei.  
Per un attimo le sembrò che si fosse dimenticato di aggiungere qualcosa, magari sulle provvigioni o gli armamenti, ma apparentemente l’unica cosa che Jaime Lannister si era dimenticato di fare era stato baciarla.  
Fu una cosa brevissima, e il contatto che maggiormente sconvolse Brienne non furono le labbra di Jaime sulle proprie, ma le dita della sua mano sinistra che si strinsero con forza sul suo avambraccio.  
Le tornarono alla mente i cinque piccoli lividi di Gwen e la sua testa fu attraversata da un lampo bianco.  
«Non mi fraintendere» le disse Jaime a un passo dal suo volto, «questo non è il bacio di addio che il cavaliere dà alla sua bella prima di scendere in battaglia, perché tu non sei un cavaliere e io di certo non sono una bella fanciulla.»  
Poi lo fece di nuovo, la baciò di nuovo e di nuovo non tentò nemmeno di forzarla ad aprire le labbra.  
Quando la lasciò andare Brienne si sentì come un pezzo di ghiaccio lasciato a galleggiare nell’acqua tiepida e lo osservò che rideva sotto i baffi: «Diciamo che ti ho lasciato qualcosa su cui riflettere prima che io torni con mio fratello» concluse, con gli occhi che ridevano e si prendevano bonariamente gioco di lei.  
Osservandolo uscire Brienne ammise con se stessa che da molto stava riflettendo su molte cose riguardo a Jaime Lannister e che dopo quella sera la faccenda si era fatta, all’improvviso, molto più chiara.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note finali:**  
>  Grazie per chi è passato di qui a leggere e per chi ha voluto lasciare un segno di questo passaggio.  
> Spero che la storia continui ad essere gradita. *sbrodola un po' su questi due scemi*


	3. Jaime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a chi passa di qui e lascia un commentino! <3
> 
> Thank you to those who are passing by and are leaving a comment! <3

**Jaime**

  
Prima dell’alba il freddo si insinuava attraverso gli strati di abiti, mordeva la sua mano di ferro e arrivava fino al suo moncone, assalendo la pelle cicatrizzata. Ma Jaime non si faceva illusioni: c’erano luoghi, molto più a nord di dove si trovava la sua Compagnia, dove respirare durante la notte senza essere riscaldati dal fuoco di un bivacco avrebbe portato al quasi immediato congelamento dei polmoni. Luoghi dove non si aggirava nessuno. Nessuno ancora in vita, almeno.  
Jaime rimase immobile mentre il sole iniziava a salire lentamente e l’ambiente attorno a lui si rischiarava fino a mostrare il paesaggio imbiancato. Il cavallo sotto di lui emise un nitrito scocciato: il suo fiato diventò vapore e salì verso l’alto. Jaime ne seguì le spirali finché non svanirono nell’aria gelida.  
Avrebbe dovuto cavalcare in mezzo alla boscaglia, cercando di lasciare meno tracce possibili dietro di sé, ma c’erano anche dei pezzi di strada che avrebbe dovuto percorrere allo scoperto per raggiungere il piccolo porto di pescatori che Tyrion gli aveva segnalato come punto d’approdo.  
Il sollievo che aveva provato nel ricevere la missiva da suo fratello era dovuto solo in parte all’affetto che lo legava a lui: stava diventando sempre più difficile mantenere al sicuro e sotto controllo quel branco di bifolchi dei quali si era autoproclamato il Comandante. Chiunque ne entrasse a far parte sapeva perfettamente che il loro scopo non era solo quello di razziare e depredare, che la Compagnia dei Leoni e delle Vergini serviva la Regina dei Draghi e che faceva tutto ciò che era in suo potere per intralciare i piani della dinastia dei Baratheon. Ma allo stesso tempo gli uomini e le donne che sottostavano al comando di Jaime erano popolani, uomini privi d’onore, cavalieri decaduti, soldati senza bandiera e dopo quasi tre mesi in cui i loro spostamenti si erano fatti esitanti a causa dell’assoluta mancanza di dispacci da parte di Tyrion, Jaime aveva iniziato a notare sconforto tra i suoi uomini, e laddove c’è sconforto c’è sempre un’insopportabile mancanza di disciplina. La scelta di accogliere le donne tra le sue fila era stata azzardata, ma non se ne pentiva, visto che lui e Brienne si dividevano i compiti equamente e mantenevano un’opportuna distanza tra gli squadroni maschili e quelli femminili. In effetti, adesso che ci pensava, il rapporto tra le donne e gli uomini della Compagnia era molto simile a quello che aveva lui con Brienne: contatti sporadici, difficili e insoddisfacenti, ma pur sempre molto funzionali.  
E, così come era al limite della sopportazione nell’essere costretto a comandare persone tanto al di sotto di lui e che doveva mostrare di apprezzare come se fossero dei suoi pari, allo stesso modo era al limite della sopportazione anche per il rapporto che lo legava a Brienne.  
Cavalcando il più rapidamente possibile, cercando di evitare i mucchi di neve più alta e meno battuta, Jaime iniziò il proprio viaggio, consapevole che, se non fosse riuscito a tornare, tutte le mille e cinquecento persone che facevano affidamento su di lui si sarebbero probabilmente disperse, uccise a vicenda e tradite come nella più classica delle defezioni. Non che gli interessasse veramente qualcosa di quel gruppo raccogliticcio di pseudo soldati, ma, adesso che erano così vicini a far crollare quel nido di serpi in cui la monarchia dei Baratheon si era tramutata nelle mani di Tywin e di Cersei, a Jaime sarebbe piaciuto sopravvivere almeno fino alla caduta di Approdo del Re che, a detta di Tyrion, era alquanto prossima.  
Ma Jaime non avrebbe saputo dire quanto suo fratello fosse nel giusto e quanto in realtà volesse disperatamente credere che la vendetta fosse infine a portata di mano.  
Lo poteva capire. Lo poteva capire alla perfezione: anche lui nel corso di quegli anni era arrivato a desiderare di piantare una spada nel ventre del proprio padre per poi guardare i suoi occhi glaciali farsi vacui e assenti, fino a che l’ultima scintilla di freddo calcolo politico fosse morta con lui. Ma Tyrion, naturalmente, aveva più ragioni di lui per sognare un momento del genere.  
Jaime cavalcava con attenzione, facendo riposare il cavallo con brevi soste vicino a torrenti mezzo congelati, era sveglio, vigile, inebriato dall’azione che da troppo tempo gli veniva preclusa, ma la sua mente, altrimenti sempre troppo occupata, in completa autonomia decise di tornare al giorno in cui aveva tagliato i ponti con la sua famiglia. Non avrebbe mai voluto farlo, perché era un Lannister, e difficilmente un Lannister smette di essere un Lannister, ma in un certo modo vi era stato costretto.  
 

***

  
Quando fu fatto entrare nella sala del trono percepì distintamente la cappa bianca che indossava strozzarlo alla base del collo. Fu una sensazione irrazionale e stupida, ma Jaime non riuscì ad impedirsi di provarla, nonostante non fosse per nulla appropriata al Comandante delle Guardie del Re.  
Joffrey Baratheon lo fissava adagiato sul Trono di Spade, il suo volto cinereo e sudaticcio era stravolto in una smorfia di rabbia per nulla repressa e le sue dita tamburellavano impazienti mentre Jaime avanzava tra le fila di soldati disposti ai lati della navata centrale.  
Alla destra del Re sostava il Primo Cavaliere, le mani strette dietro la schiena e l’espressione glaciale che sempre indossava; alla sua sinistra invece c’era Cersei, abbigliata in velluto rosso e oro, splendente come il sole e incapace di trattenere la propria furia. Jaime la trovò talmente bella da bloccare il respiro in gola a chiunque avesse posato lo sguardo su di lei.  
Ma lui continuò a respirare, invece, avvicinandosi al trono.  
«Vostra Maestà» esordì inchinandosi, «sono lieto di notare che vi siete rimesso perfettamente.»  
Joffrey lo guardò con aperto disprezzo e Jaime restituì lo sguardo con vacuo interesse.  
«Lo voglio morto» disse suo nipote, quel figlio che non gli apparteneva, né gli assomigliava.  
«Ci sarà un regolare processo, sire. Tyrion non-»  
«Quell’essere disgustoso ha cercato di uccidere il Re, fratello. Non credo nemmeno che sia umano... non merita né un processo, né la tua pietà.»  
La voce di Cersei era veleno che si spargeva nell’aria, Jaime tentò di non respirare quell’alito venefico, ma non ne fu in grado e, contro la propria volontà, spostò l’attenzione su sua sorella.  
«Non sappiamo se è stato lui» replicò Jaime con freddezza.  
«Sei diventato stupido, oltre che storpio? Chi altri odia così tanto Joffrey e tutti noi da voler tentare un omicidio davanti all’intera corte?»  
 _Chiunque altro, dolce sorella_ , pensò Jaime, ma non lo disse ad alta voce e con fatica portò gli occhi sul proprio padre.  
«Che cosa ha da dire il Primo Cavaliere?» domandò allora.  
Tywin rimase in silenzio per qualche attimo, poi finalmente parlò, unico in grado di mantenere la calma granitica per cui i Lannister erano ingiustamente famosi: «Il Re ha preso la sua decisione, consigliato da me e da altri membri del concilio ristretto.»  
 _Il che vuol dire che tu hai preso la tua decisione, trascinando con te tutti gli altri._  
Jaime rimase in attesa, le gambe divaricate e le braccia distese lungo il corpo, come un soldato che aspetta di ricevere gli ordini dal proprio superiore.  
«Tu sei il Comandante delle Cappe Bianche, il tuo dovere è proteggere il Re e non hai saputo adempiere al tuo compito. Sei tornato dalla guerra mutilato nel corpo e nello spirito, e adesso è il momento che tu ammetta di non essere più in grado di compiere il tuo dovere: l’ultimo compito che il Re ti assegna è quello di recarti nelle prigioni e uccidere il Folletto. Dirai di aver agito spinto dal tuo amore per il Re e la corona, e di aver deciso di vendicarti di tua spontanea volontà. A quel punto sarà semplice annullare il tuo giuramento e renderti di nuovo il degno erede del nome dei Lannister. Castel Granito sarà tuo, come avrebbe sempre dovuto essere.»  
Da quando Jaime era tornato dal suo periodo di prigionia attendeva quella conversazione come qualcosa di inevitabile: per lungo tempo suo padre aveva cercato un semplice pretesto per allontanarlo dalla Guardia del Re. E adesso ce l’aveva.  
Un altro giuramento infranto per lo Sterminatore di Re, un’altra macchia sul suo onore malamente rattoppato durante quel viaggio infernale intrapreso con Brienne di Tarth.  
Quello che Jaime non si era aspettato, però, era che gli ordinassero di uccidere il proprio fratello.  
«Volete che ammazzi mio fratello» disse con tono vacuo, e non era affatto una domanda.  
«Non è tuo fratello, Jaime. È un mostro vomitato direttamente del più profondo dei sette inferni, ed è deciso ad ucciderci uno dopo l’altro, se non agiamo prima noi» gli spiegò Cersei, con voce di miele.  
«Io volevo appenderlo per i piedi e tagliargli via un pezzo di carne dopo l’altro» aggiunse Joffrey, «ma il nonno ha detto che non sarebbe stato onorevole per qualcuno di stirpe nobile.»  
Jaime Lannister, da qualche parte dentro di sé, percepì il labile filo che ancora lo legava a quei tre individui, spezzarsi in quell’istante. Per un attimo si sentì perso, solo, incapace di credere che la sua stessa famiglia gli stesse imponendo una cosa del genere, poi ricordò l’ampio sorriso di un piccolo Tyrion che lo supplicava di insegnargli a cavalcare come un vero cavaliere e il terreno tornò a farsi solido sotto ai suoi piedi.  
«Comprendo» disse con tono incolore, «il mio sarebbe un gesto di misericordia, padre, è questo che cerchi di dirmi?»  
Tywin Lannister fece un mezzo sorriso che non gli raggiunse mai lo sguardo.  
«Precisamente» disse.  
E Jaime, all’improvviso, seppe cosa gli restava da fare.  
 

***

  
Mentre la notte avanzava, Jaime si chiese quanta strada sarebbe stato in grado di compiere da solo se al suo fianco non si fosse posta quasi immediatamente Brienne, stupidamente decisa a seguirlo in quell’azione suicida che più volte aveva definito “l’unica cosa onorevole da fare”. E quando la Vergine di Tarth definiva qualcosa con la parola “onorevole”, Jaime non poteva fare altro che crederle.  
Ripensò alla faccia di Brienne mentre le confessava che avrebbe rotto un altro giuramento per salvare il proprio fratello, ripensò alla lotta feroce che aveva visto compiersi dentro di lei, ripensò a come, per qualche attimo, aveva temuto che lei gli dicesse come sarebbe stato ingiusto far evadere un prigioniero e darsi poi alla macchia. Ma Brienne aveva solo annuito e l’aveva aiutato a togliersi la cappa bianca, per evitare che dovesse farlo da solo e con una certa difficoltà, vista la mancanza della mano.  
«Verrò con te» gli aveva detto dopo un attimo, seria.  
Jaime aveva osservato per qualche attimo il suo volto sgraziato, senza comprendere del tutto.  
«E il tuo giuramento verso Lady Catelyn?»  
«Lady Sansa, prima di scomparire, mi ha liberato dal giuramento. Non sono del tutto certa che si fidasse di me, per via del...» non aveva saputo come continuare, ma l’aveva fissato per un lungo attimo, evidentemente sperando che capisse da solo. Jaime aveva capito e aveva concluso: «Del rapporto che ti lega a me, certo. Comprensibile.»  
Brienne aveva distolto lo sguardo e aveva cambiato argomento quasi subito: «Sei certo dell’innocenza di tuo fratello, Ser Jaime?»  
Jaime ricordò di aver riso, a quella domanda. «Credimi» aveva risposto, «se mio fratello avesse voluto uccidere Joffrey adesso Joffrey sarebbe morto, qualcuno sarebbe in prigione e lui reciterebbe la parte del più affranto degli zii in modo impeccabile. Tyrion sarà tante cose, ma non è uno stupido.»  
La discussione era finita lì e il viaggio di Tyrion verso Essos era iniziato proprio in quella stanza in penombra, con due soldati che si macchiavano di tradimento per seguire il proprio onore.  
E adesso, dopo cinque anni di lontananza, il suo fratellino stava per sbarcare nel Westeros, sventolando una bandiera ben diversa rispetto a quella rosso e oro dei Lannister.  
Avevano capito che il tempo del contrattacco era arrivato quando nel regno era dilagata la notizia della morte di Joffrey che era sopravvissuto al primo avvelenamento, certo, ma non al secondo.  
Nessuno aveva mai scoperto chi fosse stato e, quando a Jaime era giunta la notizia della morte di quel figlio che mai aveva potuto chiamare tale, nemmeno si era addolorato. Dopotutto quella parte della sua vita era finita da un pezzo.  
Quasi un anno dopo quella notizia, Jaime ascoltava il rumore ovattato delle onde, al riparo di una vecchia capanna di pescatori in riva al mare, in attesa di suo fratello. Il villaggio era deserto, le case rase al suolo, tranne qualche costruzione fatiscente come quella in cui lui aveva trovato rifugio.  
Il mare stretto, favorito da quei tre giorni in cui non era caduto nemmeno un fiocco di neve e in cui addirittura il sole era riuscito a penetrare il costante strato di nubi che sovrastava tutto il continente, era piuttosto calmo, adatto ad un attracco di una piccola imbarcazione e Jaime era moderatamente fiducioso che quella notte sarebbe stata la notte giusta.  
Nell’attesa di udire i tre fischi lunghi che gli avrebbero comunicato l’arrivo di suo fratello fece ciò che si era ripromesso di non fare in quel viaggio, ovvero maledirsi mille e mille volte per ciò che si era concesso di fare con Brienne.  
Non l’avrebbe mai fatto se non fosse stato per quella puttana che aveva deciso di farsi trovare nuda tra le sue coperte. Jaime era fatto di sangue e carne e riuscire a trovare la forza per mandare via la ragazza quando quella aveva già aperto le gambe per lui era stata una delle cose più difficili che si era trovato a fare negli ultimi mesi. Ma la cruda, assurda verità era che lui voleva Brienne e Brienne era un po’ troppo distante e remota perché Jaime si sentisse in grado di reclamarla per sé.  
Però l’aveva fatto comunque perché, appunto, era fatto di carne e sangue, e dopo cinque anni era arrivato sull’orlo del crollo psicofisico. Inoltre c’era davvero il pericolo concreto che né lui né Tyrion riuscissero a tornare vivi e morire senza aver nemmeno _tentato_ di baciarla gli sembrava uno spreco senza precedenti.  
Il fatto che lei non lo avesse accoltellato gli sembrava già un buon motivo per sbrigarsi a tornare indietro e anche per questa ragione del tutto sbagliata, quando finalmente i tre fischi gli giunsero all’orecchio, Jaime percepì un grosso peso sollevarglisi dalle spalle.  
Dieci minuti dopo i due fratelli si squadravano da breve distanza: l’ultima volta che si erano visti Jaime aveva il volto sbarbato e indossava ancora gli abiti della Guardia del Re, mentre Tyrion portava vestiti lerci e aveva la barba lunga di giorni e giorni. Adesso le posizioni si erano invertite.  
«Stai invecchiando davvero male» commentò il nano, con un sorrisetto, scuotendosi dal mantello da viaggio la sabbia umida rimastavi appiccicata.  
«Io invece sono molto contento di trovarti sobrio, caro fratello.»  
Quello scambio di battute equivaleva ad un lungo abbraccio e Jaime ne era felicemente consapevole: Tyrion aveva trovato sempre imbarazzante farsi abbracciare da chi era alto il doppio di lui e Jaime non aveva mai potuto dargli torto.  
Jaime, con un sorriso, lo condusse al riparo della catapecchia in cui aveva acceso un debole fuoco, mentre alle loro spalle si udiva ancora lo sciabordio della barca a remi che tornava lentamente verso la nave ancorata a largo della costa.  
«Partiamo subito prima dell’alba e abbiamo due giorni per tornare all’accampamento.»  
«Che cosa succede tra due giorni?» domandò Tyrion, sedendosi su un masso a mezzo metro dal fuoco.  
«Ho dato ordine a Brienne di sciogliere la Compagnia» spiegò Jaime accomodandosi a sua volta e incrociando le gambe.  
Tyrion lo fissò con le sopracciglia aggrottate, lo stesso identico sguardo che gli riservava quando da bambini Jaime sbagliava a leggere qualche parola durante gli esercizi che Tywin imponeva loro. «Sei stato molto stupido a venire qui di persona... e a lasciare il comando a una donna.»  
Jaime fece una risatina, muovendo le braci: «Non diresti così se conoscessi Brienne: per cinque giorni è perfettamente in grado di mantenere l’ordine in quel branco di tagliagole.»  
Non commentò il fatto che era vero che era stato molto stupido ad andare lì di persona, ma Jaime aveva bisogno di azione, aveva bisogno di sentire la spada che pesava al suo fianco, aveva bisogno di quel dolore sordo all’interno coscia per aver troppo cavalcato e soprattutto aveva bisogno di quell’emozione sottile e non del tutto spiacevole che le missioni rischiose si portano con sé.  
«Mi sei mancato» disse all’improvviso, senza nemmeno tentare di fermarsi.  
«Sono veramente toccato... e io che credevo che avessi avuto troppo da fare nel falciare teste, derubare viandanti e impedire stupri, per pensare al tuo povero fratello disperso in terra straniera.»  
«Non eri affatto disperso in terra straniera... scommetto che nell’ultimo anno non hai fatto altro che dormire tra cuscini di piume, baciare il regale culo di Daenerys e scoparti tutte le migliori puttane che Essos ha da offrire. Mentre qui noi ci congeliamo le palle.»  
«Parla il Comandante della Compagnia dei Leoni e delle Vergini, dove i leoni sono senza criniera e le vergini aprono le gambe ad ogni schiocco di dita.»  
Risero entrambi, ritrovando quel cameratismo che Jaime credeva di aver perduto molto tempo prima, in un periodo così remoto della sua vita che nemmeno valeva la pena di ricordarlo.  
Non discussero di strategie, quella notte, non parlarono di piani, né di future guerre ormai prossime; godettero della compagnia l’uno dell’altro come non si concedevano di fare da troppo tempo, lieti di essere ancora vivi, lieti di lottare per una volta dalla stessa parte, senza il fantasma di Cersei che si ergeva tra di loro, chiamando Jaime come una sirena fa con il marinaio inesperto.  
Partirono dal piccolo porto poco prima dell’alba, ma fu verso la metà del giorno che Jaime si rese conto di essere stato ben più che stupido nel voler intraprendere quella missione per conto proprio. Se ne rese conto quando la prima freccia volò sopra le loro teste.  
Ebbe ben poco tempo per darsi adeguatamente dell’idiota, ma non c’era pericolo: se fossero sopravvissuti ci avrebbero pensato Brienne e Tyrion a farlo in sua vece.  
 

***

  
Quando il cavallo morì erano a mezza giornata di cammino dalla base e Jaime sentiva di aver perso ogni sensibilità all’unica mano che gli restava.  
Era ancora in grado di tenere la spada con una certa disinvoltura, ma riusciva a malapena a percepire l’impugnatura, sotto gli strati di tessuto che foderavano i suoi guanti.  
Lanciò un’occhiata a Tyrion che, con fatica, cercava di estrarre qualche provvista dalla bisaccia ancora legata alla sella.  
«Lascia perdere, se non riusciamo a raggiungere i miei uomini nelle prossime dodici ore non avremo il tempo di mangiare, né di respirare, se è per questo.»  
Mentre lo diceva una freccia volò sopra le loro teste e si conficcò nel ramo di un albero facendo crollare la neve che vi era raccolta sopra.  
Jaime pensò al giorno prima, a quando una freccia molto simile si era invece conficcata nella sua spalla e a come era stato costretto a rompere il legno, per evitare che gli impedisse i movimenti. Il moncone di freccia che percepiva sotto gli abiti zuppi di sangue congelato era come un coltello costantemente piantato nella spalla. Per fortuna era la destra.  
Gli inseguitori dovevano essere tre e dovevano essere a piedi: Jaime si era spinto molto in profondità nella foresta, e aveva cavalcato lungo sentieri noti a pochi. I cavalli dei loro nemici avevano avuto più difficoltà e finalmente sembravano essere stati lasciati indietro.  
La cosa era ormai di poca consolazione, visto che anche il loro animale era morto.  
Mosse qualche passo nella boscaglia, percependo il pericolo di altre frecce in arrivo, ma immediatamente si accorse che la cosa non avrebbe potuto funzionare: la neve era troppo alta perché Tyrion riuscisse a camminare sulle proprie gambe.  
«Mi rincresce, Jaime» disse il nano, «ma sembra che-»  
Jaime non lo fece nemmeno finire e si chinò, affinché suo fratello potesse montargli sulle spalle.  
Tyrion si aggrappò a lui, ed ebbe la delicatezza di non toccare la spalla ferita, cosa di cui Jaime gli fu più che grato.  
Quando un’altra freccia li mancò di poco, decise che era arrivato il momento di mettersi a correre.   
Tyrion, con la faccia contro il suo orecchio, ridacchiò.  
«Non mi sembra il momento adatto per dell’ilarità» commentò Jaime con il fiato corto.  
«È solo che... tutto ciò non ti ricorda le cavalcate che facevamo a Castel Granito?»  
Jaime, suo malgrado, sogghignò a sua volta, e osservò per un attimo il proprio fiato che si solidificava nell’aria. «All’epoca c’era solo Cersei che avrebbe potuto lanciarci delle frecce.»  
«Sinceramente? Preferisco adesso.»  
Sinceramente? Anche una parte di Jaime preferiva correre in un bosco per salvarsi la vita, inseguito dagli uomini di suo padre. Dopotutto non era anche per quel motivo che aveva deciso di compiere quella missione suicida? Dimostrare a se stesso di essere ancora in grado di portare avanti da solo un’azione sciocca, infantile e al limite del folle?  
Così corse come se scappasse dall’ombra dell’Estraneo proprio dietro di lui, corse in mezzo alla neve, cercando di confondere le tracce, e quando trovò un basso torrente mezzo congelato ci corse nel mezzo, fino a perdere completamente la sensibilità ai piedi.  
Aveva una vaga idea di dove si trovasse e, benché nella fuga si fossero spinti troppo a nord, ormai dovevano essere a poche ore di distanza dal campo base.  
Il peso di Tyrion sulle spalle non era insostenibile, date le sue ridotte dimensioni, ma di certo non gli rendeva più facile muoversi e la spalla destra iniziava a bruciare come se una mano invisibile avesse deciso di versarvi sopra dell’acqua bollente. Possibile che tutto il gelo che sentiva non riuscisse ad intaccare quel dolore?  
 _Odio l’inverno_ , pensò quando affondò in un mucchio di neve molto più profondo di quel che pensava. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per un sentiero libero da quel maledetto ostacolo bianco, ma di certo non poteva fermarsi, non quando era così vicino, nemmeno quando le gambe iniziarono a bruciargli tanto quanto la spalla, nemmeno quando il respiro si fece talmente rarefatto che iniziò a vedere punti di luce davanti agli occhi ogni volta che sbatteva le palpebre.  
Alla fine dovette fermarsi sul serio. Lasciò scivolare Tyrion a terra e si appoggiò ad un albero, scoprendo il volto dalla sciarpa che indossava e respirando l’aria fredda: penetrò nei suoi polmoni come acqua congelata e lo fece tossire.  
Tyrion, mentre lui riprendeva fiato, si guardò intorno e ascoltò attentamente i rumori della foresta, benché ovattati e quasi inudibili.  
Quando estrasse la corta spada che portava al fianco, Jaime compì automaticamente lo stesso gesto, benché non fosse ancora abbastanza lucido da capire cosa stesse succedendo.  
Nel giro di pochi secondi il rosso e l’oro di quella che un tempo era stata la loro casata comparve tra gli alberi e tre uomini piombarono su di loro.  
Jaime non si era nemmeno chiesto come facessero a sapere dell’arrivo di Tyrion, non si era nemmeno chiesto quante truppe suo padre avesse deciso di mandare loro contro, ma forse erano fortunati: forse nemmeno suo padre lo avrebbe creduto tanto stupido da andare da solo e di persona a recuperare suo fratello, forse non c’erano troppe persone sulle loro tracce. Dopotutto non era così difficile disarmare e catturare un nano scortato da qualche bifolco male armato.  
Per fortuna che invece Tyrion era scortato dallo Sterminatore di Re. Uno Sterminatore di Re che si era lasciato alle spalle quel titolo, ma che amò profondamente vedere sul volto dei tre assalitori il barlume di panico che li colse non appena si resero conto di chi avevano davanti.  
Jaime avrebbe voluto tirare fuori una battuta sarcastica, ma era ancora impegnato a riprendere fiato e l’unica cosa che poté fare fu rispondere ai loro colpi. Per fortuna Tyrion non fu del tutto inutile – ma dopotutto in qualche modo era sopravvissuto alla Battaglia delle Acque Nere, quindi qualcosa era in grado di compiere, sul campo di battaglia – e inferse qualche ferita ai loro assalitori, che non li uccisero, ma li resero più lenti.  
Essi si trovarono impreparati a combattere contro un nemico che usava la mano sinistra, e soprattutto si trovavano in condizioni peggiori di quelle di Jaime stesso, che era da tempo abituato al freddo e alle privazioni, mentre i solidi soldati Lannister venivano da accampamenti caldi, pasti sostanziosi e sostanziale benessere, se facevano parte della cavalleria.  
Inoltre avevano marciato nella neve alta con l’armatura congelata pressata contro il corpo, cosa che Jaime aveva da tempo smesso di fare, preferendo abiti caldi e imbottiti ad una corazza in grado di farlo affondare ancora di più nel soffice manto nevoso.  
Quando arrivarono da lui erano più stanchi di quanto essi stessi avrebbero mai creduto e Jaime era perfettamente in grado di batterli, anche con una spalla quasi fuori uso.  
Fu Tyrion a tagliare la gola all’ultimo dei soldati e il suo sangue andò a macchiare il farsetto intessuto d’oro, e per un attimo a Jaime sembrò che fossero gli artigli del leone là sopra raffigurato ad aver dilaniato la gola dell’uomo che fino a qualche attimo prima stava cercando di ucciderlo.  
Lui e suo fratello, ansimanti, osservarono il macello appena compiuto e, immediatamente, Jaime si chinò per permettergli di salirgli di nuovo sulle spalle.  
«Credi che ce ne siano altri?» gli domandò Tyrion dopo un attimo, quando si erano già lasciati alle spalle il sangue sparso sulla neve e i tre cadaveri che sarebbero congelati nel giro di poche ore.  
«Credo che dovremo smettere di parlare» disse Jaime.  
E così fecero per le successive due ore, quando Jaime, incapace di compiere un altro passo avanti si accasciò nella neve fresca puntellandosi sul braccio sinistro per evitare di crollare faccia a terra prima che Tyrion fosse riuscito a scendere dalle sue spalle.  
Era l’imbrunire del quinto giorno e Jaime pensò confusamente che Brienne avrebbe aspettato, avrebbe aspettato almeno fino all’alba. Aveva fino all’alba per tornare.  
«Dimmi in che direzione devo andare» gli disse Tyrion chinandosi accanto alla sua faccia. Jaime nemmeno si era accorto di aver appoggiato la guancia sul terreno gelido.  
Si sollevò quel tanto che bastava per dargli un paio di indicazioni e poi ricadde in avanti.  
Dopotutto era stata davvero una pessima idea quella di non lasciar venire nessuno insieme a lui.  
Osservò Tyrion arrancare nella neve, per fortuna non troppo alta in quel punto della foresta, e nella sua mente si formò l’immagine di un bambino di circa cinque anni dalle gambe troppo corte e la testa troppo grande che gli correva incontro ridente e, per una volta, spensierato.  
Sorrise appena, mentre la neve sotto di lui iniziava a sciogliersi per il calore che emanava, calore che andava scemando sempre di più.  
L’ultima cosa a cui pensò prima di chiudere gli occhi fu che Brienne avrebbe aspettato fino all’alba.  
Avrebbe aspettato per lui. 


	4. Brienne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un po' di Hurt/Comfort...
> 
> A little hurt/comfort...

**Brienne**

  
Quando, all’interno della tenda in cui erano riuniti, Ser Artros piantò il coltello nel tavolaccio di legno, Brienne non mosse un muscolo e rimase in piedi accanto alla piccola stufa che riscaldava l’ambiente senza quasi cambiare espressione.  
«Come hai potuto permettergli di farlo?!» bisbigliò con il volto deformato dalla rabbia.  
Brienne fu oltremodo lieta che il Cavaliere avesse la presenza di spirito di non urlare: non era ancora il momento di informare tutto l’accampamento che, se Jaime non fosse tornato nel giro di sei ore, la Compagnia si sarebbe dovuta sciogliere.  
In ogni caso la donna non aveva alcuna risposta a quella domanda, così si accontentò di dire: «Non è esattamente semplice tentare di impedire al Comandante di fare qualcosa, se ha in mente di farla.»  
Ser Artros la fissò con profonda repulsione, ma Brienne non se la prese: lei e quell’uomo barbuto con quasi il doppio dei suoi anni sulle spalle avevano avuto un trascorso non proprio semplice.  
Dopo la terza volta in cui il Cavaliere errante aveva espressamente affermato di non poter obbedire agli ordini impartiti da una donna, Brienne aveva perso la pazienza e lo aveva sfidato a duello.  
Nel corso dei mesi si erano susseguiti quattro scontri, l’ultimo dei quali li aveva portati entrambi molto vicini a farsi fuori a vicenda. Dopo di che era subentrato un mutuo, leggerissimo, rispetto che Brienne percepiva come una delle più grandi vittorie personali mai raggiunte.  
Da quel momento Ser Artros aveva deciso di rivolgersi a lei sempre e soltanto al maschile e molti altri uomini della cerchia più stretta di Jaime l’avevano seguito, con sommo divertimento del Comandante stesso e uno strano, inspiegabile, senso di soddisfazione da parte di Brienne.  
«Sei tu l’unico a cui presta orecchio, l’unico che riesce a mettere un po’ di sale in zucca a quella testa calda di uno stronzo. Gli uomini lo adorano, ma è un ragazzino impulsivo e non riesco ancora a capire come sia possibile che la Compagnia abbia resistito così tanto sotto il suo fottuto comando!»  
Brienne aveva imparato che più Ser Artros ricorreva al turpiloquio più si innalzava il suo livello di rabbia: in quel momento era ancora tollerabile.  
Eppure, tra tutti gli uomini presenti all’accampamento, tra tutti coloro a cui aveva pensato di confidare il peso che si portava dietro da quasi cinque giorni, l’unico che le era passato per la mente era stato proprio lui. La triste verità era che a Brienne, quel Cavaliere rancoroso e già in là con gli anni, ricordava con profonda intensità il proprio padre.  
«Non ho potuto fermarlo» si accontentò di dire, con il farsetto di cuoio sbottonato a lasciar intravedere la camicia pesante che indossava e le lunghe gambe rivestite con il ruvido tessuto marrone di un paio di pantaloni da uomo, eretta come un soldato di fronte ad un proprio pari, pronta a scontrarsi con lui verbalmente e fisicamente.  
«Chi diavolo pensi che guiderà questo branco di imbecilli se quello stronzetto non dovesse farsi più vivo?! Pensi forse che seguiranno te? Me? Quel coglione là nel fottuto angolo che non fa altro che mangiarsi le sue fottute unghie tutto il giorno?!»  
Nel fottuto angolo sostava Podrick Payne, un tempo il giovane scudiero di Tyrion Lannister, che adesso era più alto di Brienne e largo quasi il doppio di quando, quattro anni prima, aveva deciso di unirsi alla loro Compagnia, nella speranza di tornare a servire il suo antico padrone.  
Nel frattempo si era attaccato a Ser Artros come una zecca e idolatrava Brienne per tutte le lezioni di spada che lei gli aveva gentilmente impartito.  
«Il Comandante» fece Brienne dopo aver scoccato una rapida occhiata a Podrick, che in effetti si mangiava le unghie e li fissava con sguardo spaventato, «il Comandante mi ha ordinato di sciogliere la compagnia, se non dovesse tornare entro l’alba.»  
Lo disse con tono neutro, sperando che il Cavaliere non notasse il tremolio della sua mano destra, posata sopra l’elsa della spada che portava al fianco.  
Ser Artros fu troppo impegnato a boccheggiare senza fiato quando quelle parole gli attraversarono il cervello e furono degnamente comprese, quindi di certo non si accorse di quanto Brienne fosse in tensione, quanto ogni muscolo del corpo la sospingesse fuori da quella tenda, fuori da quella grotta, nella notte gelida, alla disperata ricerca di Jaime Lannister.  
«Si è completamente bevuto il cervello?!» domandò, con una nota di panico nella voce che non riuscì a mascherare. «Tutti questi anni di lavoro ininterrotto per mandare adesso tutto a puttane solo perché sentiva il bisogno di sguainare quella sua merdosissima spada?!»  
Brienne lo fissò in volto con una certa dose di serena rassegnazione, aspettandosi almeno un’altra mezz’ora di improperi vari prima che Ser Artros iniziasse a fare ciò per cui l’aveva convocato, ovvero organizzare insieme a lei l’eventuale piano per la dispersione degli uomini e delle donne che facevano parte della loro compagnia.  
Stranamente però gli occhi scuri dell’uomo davanti a lei si placarono di colpo, come se la portata reale di ciò che stava per accadere si fosse appena riversata su di lui.  
«Giuro che se torna ancora vivo, lo ammazzo io con questo fottuto coltello» commentò, estraendo la lama dal tavolo in cui l’aveva conficcata.  
Pod emise un sospiro leggero, evidentemente avvezzo agli scatti d’ira del Cavaliere che aveva scelto di servire.  
Brienne si avvicinò allora al tavolo, sicura che a quel punto avrebbero potuto iniziare a mettersi a lavoro, cosa che l’avrebbe distratta dal fatto che Jaime non era ancora tornato e soprattutto dal fatto che lei gli aveva effettivamente permesso di andarsene da solo, senza nemmeno uno straccio di scorta.  
Non iniziarono mai a fare un bel niente, però, perché un lembo della tenda fu sollevato e una delle Vergini di Brienne fece il suo ingresso con una certa dose di risolutezza. Si chiamava Sally, e aveva una mira eccellente nel lanciare i coltelli.  
«Cosa?» fece Ser Artros, scocciato dall’interruzione improvvisa.  
«Mia Lady...» esordì la ragazza, «sono venuta ad informarvi che il Comandante è tornato.»  
Fino a quel momento Brienne non si era resa realmente conto di quanto le sue speranze fossero calate: se ne accorse al suono di quelle parole, quando fu quasi costretta ad appoggiarsi al tavolaccio di legno ingombro di carte per evitare che le proprie ginocchia cedessero sotto il peso della consapevolezza che, _di nuovo_ , Jaime era tornato.  
«L’hanno trovato nella neve...» continuò la giovane, senza quasi accorgersi dello sconquasso che aveva causato nei tre occupanti della tenda. «Circa due ore fa.»  
Ci fu una lunga pausa, una pausa in cui Brienne non ebbe il coraggio di dire né fare assolutamente niente. Per fortuna fu Ser Artros che reagì per lei: «E che cazzo aspettavi a venire a dircelo, donna?!»  
Lei, con i capelli biondi stretti in una treccia e gli occhi scuri e anonimi di una campagnola qualsiasi, si strinse nelle spalle e candidamente replicò: «Pensavo che foste impegnati in qualcosa di importante».  
 

***

  
Quando Brienne entrò nella tenda di Jaime trovò quest’ultimo in condizioni peggiori di quanto si era immaginata.  
Le avevano spiegato che era stato Tyrion Lannister a dare l’allarme e a condurli nel luogo in cui il Comandante era rimasto, privo di forze per proseguire. Si erano dimenticati di dirle – ma forse era stata lei a non voler perdere tempo ad ascoltare – che non era stata solo la stanchezza ad impedirgli di fare ritorno sulle proprie gambe, ma anche le numerose ferite e l’evidente cospicua perdita di sangue.  
Jaime era seduto su una sedia, senza farsetto né tunica imbottita, con una serie di abrasione e lividi violacei che si spandevano a raggiera su tutto il suo torace. Il volto, cotto dal freddo e dal vento era arrossato e scorticato in più punti e Brienne poté distinguere nettamente il bordo slabbrato di una ferita da freccia sulla sua spalla destra, nonostante il Maestro Sertyum si fosse posto per un attimo tra lei e il suo Comandante.  
Gli occhi di Jaime si sollevarono lentamente e Brienne poté osservare con libertà quanto la pelle attorno ad essi fosse scura e segnata dalla stanchezza e dal dolore fisico.  
Un debole sorriso gli si disegnò sulle labbra, ma scomparve non appena ebbe incontrato la faccia contratta di Brienne.  
«Ah» disse «ecco qui qualcuno che non sarà altrettanto delicato quanto te, Maestro. Posso vedere sin da qui che questa donzella porta nel cuore il profondo desiderio di darmi un pugno in piena faccia.»  
Brienne per un lungo attimo lo odiò profondamente, odiò il suo tono di scherno, il suo sorriso fiducioso, i suoi occhi brillanti e le sue battute di spirito. Tentò di ricacciare dentro di sé tutta la gioia irrefrenabile che la colse quando si rese realmente conto di averlo ancora, lì, vivo e pronto a farsi odiare nel peggiore dei modi in cui una donna può arrivare ad odiare un uomo.  
Il Maestro si voltò verso di lei: era giovanissimo, anche lui adornato di una folta barba bionda e un paio di occhi gentili e determinati. Più volte era stato loro essenziale: la penuria di persone in grado di curare e assistere i feriti era uno dei loro problemi più gravi, al momento.  
«Mia Lady, dovresti uscire. Il Comandante ha bisogno di riposare» le disse con fermezza.  
«Dovresti uscire tu, Sertyum. Mio fratello ha bisogno di cure tanto quanto me» replicò Jaime, risparmiando a Brienne la fatica di dover rispondere.  
«Ma... devo ancora disinfettare la ferita con il vino bollente!» protestò l’uomo, tornando a prestare attenzione al volto pesto di Jaime.  
«Lady Brienne è perfettamente in grado di farlo al posto tuo, se ricordi bene.»  
In effetti a Brienne era stato insegnato come medicare e ripulire una ferita dallo stesso Maestro che le stava di fronte in quel momento, proprio perché in certe situazioni non era possibile per lui occuparsi di tutti coloro che richiedevano assistenza.  
Il Maestro tentò un’ulteriore protesta che a nulla valse e alla fine fu costretto ad uscire per occuparsi di Tyrion, lasciando i due da soli.  
Brienne rimase immobile, osservando attentamente un rivolo di sangue che scivolava piano lungo il braccio destro dell’uomo di fronte a lei.  
Era terribilmente arrabbiata con lui ed era anche terribilmente arrabbiata con se stessa per avergli permesso di ridursi in quello stato per il gusto di intraprendere da solo una nuova ed emozionante sfida.  
Si avvicinò a grandi passi e, senza alcuna delicatezza, gli afferrò la spalla per osservare la ferita. Evitò con accuratezza di incrociare il suo sguardo, perché Jaime la stava guardando anche in quel momento in un modo al quale ormai avrebbe dovuto essere abituata, un modo che avrebbe fatto capitolare ai suoi piedi qualsiasi donna, qualsiasi donna che non fosse Brienne, la Vergine di Tarth, naturalmente.  
«So che sei arrabbiata con me» disse Jaime, reprimendo un gemito quando le dita di lei si posarono sulla sua carne martoriata.  
Brienne rimase un attimo in silenzio, poi recuperò il vino che era rimasto a bollire sul braciere fino ad allora: «Adesso, grazie a te, dovremo far spostare l’accampamento» replicò.  
Stava di fronte a lui, sovrastandolo con la sua altezza, resa ancora più evidente dal fatto che Jaime fosse seduto e probabilmente del tutto incapace di alzarsi nemmeno se avesse voluto farlo.  
Lo sentì ridacchiare, ma non lo guardò mai in faccia, pur desiderandolo.  
«Dammi tregua, Brienne: mi hanno appena estratto un pezzo di legno dalla spalla e i miei piedi si stanno ancora scongelando. Aspetta almeno di avermi bollito ben bene la ferita prima di discutere di piani di ritirata.»  
Resistette forse altri quattro secondi, ma alla fine i suoi occhi azzurri incontrarono quelli verdi di lui e lì rimasero per un lungo istante, prima che Jaime decidesse di spostare lo sguardo altrove.  
«Non guardarmi così» le disse, ogni traccia di ilarità svanita nel nulla.  
«Come dovrei guardarti?» le domandò lei, con tono neutro.  
Per un lungo istante Jaime si fissò la mano sinistra, che teneva posata sulla propria coscia, poi, lentamente, abbandonò lo schienale della sedia e si piegò in avanti fino a che non arrivò a posare la fronte sullo stomaco di Brienne, i capelli biondi inzaccherati di sangue e neve mista a fango che andarono a coprirgli i lati del volto.  
Per un attimo Brienne smise di muoversi, di respirare, di pensare, poi ritrovò le proprie capacità psicofisiche e decise brutalmente che il vino era caldo a sufficienza.  
Glielo versò sulla ferita con lentezza esasperante, il liquido che ancora sobbolliva a contatto con il metallo caldo del recipiente.  
La mano di Jaime schizzò verso l’alto e si strinse sul suo fianco, serrandolo in una morsa violenta e dolorosa che tuttavia non fu sufficiente a distrarla da ciò che stava facendo.  
Il liquido bollente scivolava lungo il braccio dell’uomo, scosso da brividi di dolore e singhiozzi silenziosi. Brienne percepì i suoi denti che si aggrappavano con disperazione alla stoffa della propria casacca: vi avrebbe trovato un buco, il giorno successivo.  
Jaime non gridò mai durante tutta l’operazione, ma dopotutto quel dolore doveva essere niente, in confronto alla pena provata nelle cure subite ad Harrenhal da parte di Qyburn.  
Brienne concluse il compito più in fretta possibile e tamponò via il liquido rimasto attorno alla ferita.  
La pelle era rossa e ustionata, ma il foro lasciato dalla freccia sembrava pulito e lontano dall’infettarsi.  
La presa di Jaime sul suo fianco si allentò e Brienne tornò a percepire il respiro ansante dell’uomo che arrivava a toccarle la pelle, al di sotto degli abiti che indossava.  
Sperò che volesse finalmente allontanarsi, che la liberasse da quel peso insostenibile che erano la sua testa e la sua mano, ma Jaime non sembrava affatto incline a farlo.  
Brienne avrebbe potuto scostarsi, fare un passo indietro, divincolarsi: lui era talmente debole che non le sarebbe occorsa alcuna forza per sfuggire al suo contatto. Ma non riuscì a fare niente se non pensare con disperata felicità che lui era lì, vivo, con un buco nella spalla e lo stesso sguardo che da mesi le chiedeva qualcosa che un compagno d’armi semplicemente non chiede, mai.  
Non erano nient’altro che compagni d’arme, si disse, mentre, incapace di fermarsi, sollevava entrambe le braccia e circondava la testa dell’uomo ormai quasi prono ai suoi piedi. Se lo ripeté anche quando lasciò scivolare con attenzione le mani sulla pelle arrossata ed esposta delle spalle Jaime, il suo compagno d’arme, il suo fratello di spada, il suo Comandante, niente, niente, _niente_ di più.  
Lasciò che le proprie dita si infilassero tra i suoi capelli impastati di sangue e fango, lasciò che il proprio busto si piegasse in avanti, fino a posare le labbra sulla sua nuca. Un contatto che forse fu chiaro solo a lei.  
E infine lasciò che le braccia tremanti di Jaime la circondassero, portandosela ancora più vicino, con la faccia nascosta contro il ventre di lei e quello sguardo verde e supplicante che riusciva a trapassarla anche quando Brienne si rifiutava di vederlo.  
Rimasero così, incastrati l’una sull’altro, l’una nell’altro, e Brienne si domandò quale linea avessero appena superato con quel semplice gesto che avrebbe potuto essere interpretato come un puro tentativo di conforto, se non avesse portato con sé mille e mille altri sentimenti e desideri che da troppo tempo erano in gioco tra di loro.  
Non riuscì nemmeno a tentare di trovare una risposta perché dietro di loro qualcuno tossicchiò, inducendo lei a fare un passo indietro che quasi somigliò ad un balzo e Jaime a sollevarsi di scatto, come se qualcuno gli avesse appena puntato un coltello nelle scapole.  
«Spero di non disturbare» esordì diplomaticamente Tyrion Lannister, fingendo di non aver appena assistito alla scena a cui aveva evidentemente assistito.  
«Lord Tyrion» lo salutò Brienne con un leggero cenno del capo, cercando con disperazione di mitigare l’imbarazzo e il rossore che sapeva essersi espansi senza riserve sul proprio volto.  
«Lady Brienne di Tarth, lasciami dire che è un vero piacere rivederti di nuovo. Sono abbastanza certo che le circostanze attuali ci permetteranno di conoscerci meglio.»  
Se c’era stata dell’ironia latente in quel discorso Brienne non fu in grado di coglierla e Jaime sembrava apparentemente troppo sfinito per replicare con una delle sue solite battute salaci.  
«Non ne dubito» replicò Brienne osservandolo con attenzione: le sue ferite, meno gravi di quelle di Jaime, erano state medicate e bendate e i suoi grandi occhi sembravano scrutarla con autentico interesse, anche se non riuscì a leggervi il disgusto e lo scherno che la maggior parte degli uomini le riservava da sempre. Sembrava, in un certo modo, molto stupito.  
«Sono certo che mio fratello sia venuto a parlarmi di questioni di una certa urgenza» commentò Jaime a quel punto, «altrimenti non sarebbe mai entrato in una tenda dove avevo espressamente vietato l’ingresso a chiunque.»  
Il nano spostò la propria attenzione su Jaime e un lampo di divertimento gli attraversò il volto, subito spazzato via da un’espressione preoccupata.  
«Ebbene» proseguì Jaime, «dovrebbe essere avanzato del vino, a meno che non mi sia stato versato tutto in questo dannato buco. Mentre Brienne finisce di bendarmi la nuova presa d’aria della quale sono stato graziosamente provvisto, tu potrai bere e parlare e io potrò ascoltare. E prima che tu faccia l’obiezione che so che stai per fare, sappi che adesso oppure tra un ora, dalla tua bocca oppure dalla mia, Brienne conoscerà ogni dettaglio di questa conversazione.»  
Brienne, che un po’ lo avrebbe volentieri schiaffeggiato ogni volta che parlava di lei in terza persona nonostante fosse presente nella stanza, in quell’occasione non ebbe tuttavia niente da ridire e recuperò le bende laddove Maestro Sertyum le aveva lasciate per Jaime.  
 

***

  
Dopo aver passato così tanto tempo a nascondersi, a viaggiare di notte, a infrattarsi nelle peggiori bettole e poi, quando la Compagnia era diventata troppo numerosa, a vivere praticamente sempre accampati all’aperto come un esercito in costante movimento, viaggiare in pieno giorno e allo scoperto era per Brienne inebriante e terrificante al tempo stesso.  
Quasi duemila, ormai, tra uomini e donne, seguivano Jaime Lannister che cavalcava con impeccabile sicurezza all’inizio di quella strana accozzaglia di umanità. Brienne non aveva idea di quanto l’uomo avrebbe potuto resistere nel guidare l’avanzata della Compagnia, visto che aveva avuto soltanto un giorno e mezzo per recuperare un po’ delle forze che erano fuggite via con il sangue perso e il freddo patito, ma finché il cielo fosse stato clemente con loro avrebbero potuto proseguire il cammino con una velocità abbastanza sostenuta.  
Brienne sentì le piccole mani di Lia infiltrarsi tra le placche consunte della sua armatura e aggrapparsi a lei con più forza mentre il cavallo che le portava entrambe incontrò un mucchio di neve cedevole e inciampò in avanti, sbilanciandosi.  
La donna pregò per l’ennesima volta che non si azzoppasse: avevano così pochi cavalli a loro disposizione che la perdita anche di un solo animale avrebbe potuto significare la morte di qualcuno. Ma per fortuna la bestia si riprese in fretta e continuò il proprio cammino, mansueto.  
Brienne si trovava circa a metà della colonna e controllava con attenzione che nessuno rimanesse indietro o avesse necessità di aiuto, ma erano in marcia solo da mezza giornata e nessuno era ancora arrivato a quel punto di stanchezza che costringe ad accasciarsi a terra persino in mezzo alla neve e al freddo.  
Con la coda dell’occhio osservò il cavallo di Tyrion Lannister che, con lentezza, si staccava dal resto degli uomini per avvicinarsi a lei. Dopo la discussione che lui e Jaime avevano intrapreso in sua presenza, coinvolgendola moderatamente nei loro piani, Brienne non aveva avuto modo di scambiare alcuna parola con Tyrion, né lui aveva del resto cercato di avvicinarla.  
Nella penombra della tenda, mentre finiva di medicare Jaime aveva ammirato la sua prontezza di spirito, il modo in cui la sua mente schizzava in avanti ad immaginare eventuali scenari di future alleanze, battaglie, vittorie e sconfitte. Né lei né Jaime erano mai stati in grado di osservare la scacchiera dall’alto e in modo così preciso.  
Le decisioni prese nella grotta erano state rapide e pratiche: partire al più presto verso il profondo sud del Westeros, dove i Martell avrebbero accolto tutta la desolante Compagnia dei Leoni e delle Vergini, trasformando chiunque lo desiderasse in un vero soldato in tempo per lo sbarco di Daenerys Targaryen ad Approdo del Re.  
Brienne sapeva che il piano era quello da mesi e mesi, forse più di un anno, ma era passato così tanto tempo da quando era stata proposta quell’alleanza che lei aveva perduto ogni speranza di poter effettivamente contare sul loro appoggio: nella sua mente esisteva ormai poco altro, al di là di quella vita tra i boschi, fatta di agguati e fughe precipitose. Qualcosa di molto, molto lontano rispetto ai propri sogni di bambina, quando si vedeva al fianco di Renly, scintillante nella sua armatura placcata d’oro, ammirata dai cavalieri e fidata protettrice dal proprio re.  
Ma nei suoi sogni di bambina non era mai comparso Jaime Lannister a sconvolgere la loro assoluta perfezione.  
«Ho il permesso di cavalcare al tuo fianco, mia Lady?» domandò Tyrion quando finalmente riuscì ad accostarsi a lei.  
Brienne gli lanciò una breve occhiata e annuì, senza aprire bocca. Scortese, sicuramente, ma una piccola parte di lei non riusciva a non incolpare anche Tyrion per le condizioni in cui Jaime era tornato ai suoi doveri, ormai quasi tre giorni prima. Era stupido e disonorevole, ma non riusciva a impedirselo.  
«Non ricordo di averti adeguatamente ringraziato per aver contribuito alla mia liberazione dalle segrete della Fortezza Rossa» continuò lui, dopo qualche attimo di silenzio.  
«Non c’è mai stato alcun bisogno di farlo, Lord Tyrion» replicò Brienne, che non era mai stata molto in grado di accettare ringraziamenti, tanto quanto non lo era mai stata nell’accettare complimenti sinceri. Entrambi arrivavano in così sporadiche quantità che lei si sentiva sempre a disagio nel formulare una risposta.  
«Naturalmente so che l’unico motivo per cui hai rischiato la tua vita per salvare la mia è la fedeltà che nutri verso mio fratello, ma ti sono comunque-»  
«No» rispose lei. Forse anni prima avrebbe avuto difficoltà ad interrompere un Lord che si rivolgeva a lei, ma dopo aver trascorso tanto tempo a discutere con Jaime Lannister su qualsiasi cosa e in qualsiasi circostanza aveva anche imparato che la sua opinione contava e doveva esprimerla quando necessario.  
Ho accettato di rischiare la mia vita per la tua perché sei stato accusato ingiustamente di tentato omicidio e perché la tua stessa famiglia ha decretato un ulteriore omicidio che avrebbe dovuto portare a termine Ser Jaime. Tutto questo mi sembra più che sufficiente per...» non trovò le parole per concludere la frase che rimase in sospeso tra di loro.  
Poi Tyrion fece un sorrisetto e la finì per lei: «Tradire il tuo paese, il tuo re, darsi alla macchia e compiere un’azione disonorevole sotto ogni punto di vista?»  
Aveva ragione, naturalmente. Brienne non aveva mai compiuto qualcosa di tanto riprovevole e lontano dai propri principi, ma nelle ore concitate in cui aveva deciso di seguire Ser Jaime in quella follia che li avrebbe portati a liberare un prigioniero e tradire per sempre la corona, aveva anche pensato a come Ser Jaime aveva piantato la spada nel ventre di Aeris per salvare mezzo milione di persone.  
Brienne aveva avuto sempre un’idea chiara e definita di cosa significava agire con onore, ma il mondo sembrava pensarla in modo diverso e dopo quel viaggio infernale che l’aveva condotta miracolosamente viva ad Approdo del Re in compagnia di un uomo che, dal più disonorevole mai conosciuto, era diventato improvvisamente il Cavaliere al quale avrebbe voluto assomigliare almeno un po’, aveva capito anche di dover ridimensionare quel concetto desueto di cavalleria che si portava appresso sin da quando era una bambina di pochi anni.  
«No» commentò dopo un attimo, «mi sembrava più che sufficiente per decidere di fare la cosa giusta a dispetto della apparenze.»  
«E se io avessi effettivamente tentato di uccidere il mio amato nipote?»  
«Ser Jaime disse che non era vero» rispose lei, con semplicità e il tono di qualcuno per cui la discussione è appena conclusa.  
Tyrion la osservò per un lungo momento e sorrise, con quel suo sorriso storto che Brienne non sarebbe mai riuscita ad interpretare del tutto.  
Passò qualche altro minuto e Lia, aggrappata alla sua schiena, si mosse piano, cercando forse una posizione più comoda.  
«Sono stato dispiaciuto nel venire a conoscenza dell’attacco contro Tarth.»  
Brienne aveva sperato che il nano non volesse tirare fuori quell’argomento, aveva sperato di non sentirne parlare più per il resto della propria vita. Aveva sperato di dimenticarlo lei stessa, ma a volte l’idea del proprio luogo natale messo a ferro e fuoco per ordine del padre dell’uomo che aveva scelto di seguire fino alla fine del mondo e forse oltre era talmente violento da strapparle dalla mente ogni altro pensiero.  
«Ti sono grata» replicò con voce incolore.  
Era successo... si costrinse a pensarci per un lungo attimo, e calcolò ormai sette mesi da che la notizia del massacro di suo padre e di tutte le persone con cui era cresciuta era giunta all’accampamento in cui sostavano da circa cinque giorni.  
«Le voci dicono che tuo padre abbia resistito per tre settimane all’assalto. Un uomo molto coraggioso.»  
«Molto coraggioso» gli fece eco Brienne, la mente mille miglia lontana.  
Ricordò come Jaime le avesse chiesto se volesse andarsene. Ricordò come lei gli avesse risposto di no.  
Una sillaba che le era costata tutto il proprio coraggio.  
L’aveva guardato negli occhi per un lungo istante, finché di fronte a lei Jaime era scomparso e al suo posto aveva visto Selwyn, quel padre tanto amato che le aveva permesso di indossare l’armatura, di tagliarsi i capelli, di smettere di indossare gonne dalle sfumature cangianti e impugnare una spada rifiutando qualsiasi proposta di matrimonio.  
Era morto soffrendo? Era morto combattendo? Era stato preso prigioniero e torturato? La sua bella isola ridotta ad un cratere fumante, le piccole barche di pescatori che Brienne osservava partire all’alba e tornare al tramonto ogni giorno da quando aveva iniziato a camminare, bruciate e fatte a pezzi, le donne stuprate, i bambini passati a fil di spada.  
La sua bella isola di zaffiro macchiata del sangue di migliaia di innocenti, uccisi nei loro letti solo perché l’erede dei possedimenti in cui avevano deciso di costruire le loro piccole case aveva scelto di seguire il destino che spetta solo ad un uomo e non certo ad una donna.  
Si era chiesta se, se avesse accettato di sposarsi quando il suo tempo era giunto, adesso tutte quelle persone sarebbero state vive. Se suo padre sarebbe stato seduto sulla sua bella poltrona di velluto, con un paio di nipoti che giocavano ai suoi piedi.  
Si era chiesta tutto questo, mentre osservava con occhi assenti il volto familiare e amato di Jaime, mentre un crescente senso di soffocamento si faceva strada nel proprio petto.  
Poi Jaime aveva estratto la spada e Brienne aveva fatto lo stesso e aveva combattuto contro di lui con disperata concentrazione per lungo tempo, fino a che le sue gambe non avevano iniziato a cedere e le lacrime le avevano appannato la vista.  
Tyrion la riscosse dai propri pensieri: «Tywin l’ha fatto solo per colpire mio fratello, suppongo che tu ne sia consapevole... che cos’è la Compagnia dei Leoni e delle Vergini senza la Vergine che combatte accanto al Leone?»  
«Non biasimo Jaime per quello che è successo alla mia isola» replicò Brienne, maledicendo la propria voce tremante.  
«Non ho mai insinuato una cosa del genere, mia Lady. Sto solo cercando di dire che mio fratello ha sempre avuto un punto debole, ma essendo questo incarnato dalla delicata persona di mia sorella è sempre stato un punto debole molto relativo: chi mai avrebbe avuto il coraggio di ferire Cersei per ferire Jaime? Ma adesso... tutto il Westeros sa che per arrivare a Jaime Lannister basta arrivare-»  
«A me? Credo che sottovaluti di molto le capacità di Ser Jaime.»  
«Io credo piuttosto che sia tu a sottovalutare di molto le _tue_ capacità, Lady Brienne.»  
«Non permetterò a Jaime di morire a causa mia» decise di mettere bene in chiaro la cosa, dimenticando di utilizzare il titolo di cortesia con cui era sempre molto attenta ad appellare Jaime ogni volta che parlava di lui con una terza persona.  
Tyrion, dopo un attimo, rise: «Una strana scelta di parole. Inconsueta. Mio fratello è indubbiamente capace di badare a se stesso, a volte, ma è sempre stato troppo impulsivo per pensare ad una cosa così futile come l’autoconservazione. Sono io il genio della famiglia, da questo punto di vista.»  
Fece una pausa, e Brienne si chiese dove quello strano, piccolo Lord cercasse di condurre la conversazione, che cosa stesse cercando di comunicarle. Non era in grado di comprendere gli elaborati giochi di parole della corte e Tyrion sembrava molto propenso a continuare su quella linea.  
Fu con sua sorpresa che invece concluse con parole molto più chiare: «Sto cercando di dire che, nonostante Jaime rischi costantemente la vita da quando ha iniziato questa aperta ribellione contro mio padre, raramente mi è capitato di vederlo così sereno e se è solo a te che deve tutto questo, ebbene, non posso che esserti doppiamente grato, perché non hai salvato solo la mia vita a rischio della tua, ma anche la sua.»  
Brienne si voltò a guardarlo apertamente al suono di quelle parole, cercando di capire se si stesse prendendo gioco di lei oppure no. Ma negli occhi di Tyrion Lannister non c’era altro che serietà e profonda gentilezza.  
Lei si schiarì la gola, sentendosi inspiegabilmente a disagio di fronte a quello sfoggio di amore fraterno che non credeva così radicato nel minore dei Lannister, e poi concluse: «Ci siamo salvati a vicenda, mio Lord» e per fortuna quella strana conversazione ebbe termine con quelle parole. 


	5. Jaime

**Jaime**  
 

_Le mani di lei che si allungavano sulle sue spalle._  
«Come sai che Tywin non ci attaccherà?» domandò Jaime al fratello, mentre consumavano il loro pasto al riparo della tenda che aveva fatto tirare su prima del tramonto.  
 _Quelle lunghe dita sulla sua pelle._  
Tyrion gli rispose qualcosa e Jaime sforzò la propria mente di porre attenzione al momento presente.  
«...inoltre ha spedito un terzo dell’esercito al Nord, contro i Greyjoy.»  
 _Il suo odore di neve, vento, sudore e metallo._  
«Myrcella può essere un punto di pressione non indifferente» commentò Jaime ingoiando un sorso di vino. Era alla terza coppa e, debole come era, gli stava andando direttamente alla testa.  
Tyrion lo fissò con curiosità: «È quello che ho appena detto: i Martell hanno fatto gentilmente notare a Tywin che se tenterà alcun attacco aperto verso di noi la bambina verrà uccisa, la guerra scoppierà prima dell’effettivo arrivo di Daenerys e molto prima che le truppe inviate contro i Greyjoy riescano a tornare alla base.»  
 _Il respiro di lei contro i suoi capelli, la consistenza morbida del suo ventre, il modo in cui aveva lasciato che le circondasse la vita con le braccia._  
Jaime voleva tornare a concentrarsi sulla mossa successiva, sul piano d’attacco o di difesa, voleva tornare ad essere ciò che era prima dell’arrivo di Tyrion: il Comandante dei Leoni e delle Vergini. Ma come al solito era molto più naturale che fosse suo fratello a pensare e lui ad agire e Jaime si era adattato a questa vecchia abitudine con la semplicità di una volta.  
Inoltre, visto che le preoccupazioni di un eventuale attacco da parte dei loro nemici sembravano appena essere svanite, la sua mente era libera di vagare per lidi in cui non avrebbe affatto dovuto inoltrarsi.  
«Ti vedo distratto, fratello» commentò Tyrion dopo un attimo, addentando una fetta di carne un po’ troppo cotta.  
«Sono stanco» rispose Jaime, che in una situazione normale e con meno vino in corpo avrebbe detto qualsiasi altra sciocchezza, tranne quella.  
Tyrion gli sorrise, e il suo era un sorriso divertito: «No, Jaime» disse, «sei distratto, è diverso.»  
Jaime pensò che forse quel sorrisetto si sarebbe trasformato in un vero e proprio ghigno se suo fratello avesse avuto anche solo una vaga idea da cosa e da _chi_ Jaime era effettivamente distratto. Ma forse Tyrion lo sapeva già e si comportava in modo stranamente gentile nel fingere che fosse il contrario.  
Ne ebbe la conferma quando, alzatosi dallo sgabello su cui si era accomodato mezz’ora prima, le ultime parole del nano prima di lasciarlo da solo con i suoi confusi desideri furono: «Sinceramente non so bene che cosa consigliarti, visto che in quanto ad azioni stupidamente coraggiose, o coraggiosamente stupide, sei sempre stato più bravo tu di me. Sono _io_ quello che pensa troppo, ricordi?»  
Jaime fisso per qualche minuto la coppa in cui navigava un rimasuglio di liquore, poi la riempì fino all’orlo e la scolò rapidamente, quasi che si stesse sorbendo una medicina.  
Quando si alzò da tavola e uscì allo scoperto notò che l’accampamento era silenzioso, la notte già avanzata e che gli unici stretti attorno ai fuochi da campo erano le sentinelle che aveva ordinato di predisporre.  
Camminò con ostentata sicurezza attraverso i mucchi di neve sciolti – adesso che si spostavano più a sud il terreno era più pulito e le giornate meno gelide – fino a trovare la piccola tenda in cui sapeva dormire Brienne insieme alla bambina che si portava sempre dietro.  
Quando entrò, la penombra dell’ambiente gli permise di vedere gli occhi curiosi di Lia che lo scrutarono per un lungo attimo. Jaime stava per farle segno di alzarsi e andarsene, ma la ragazzina era più intelligente di quello che sembrava e lo fece di propria spontanea volontà, lanciandogli una strana occhiata storta prima di scomparire alle sue spalle.  
Nessuno dei due aveva fatto il minimo rumore e Brienne sembrava non essersi accorta né della sua entrata improvvisa né dell’uscita della bambina.  
Jaime fece un paio di passi avanti e osservò il materasso imbottito di paglia in cui lei riposava.  
Brienne dormiva come una bambina: raccolta su se stessa in una palla protettiva, con le ginocchia strette verso il petto e il mento nascosto sotto le coperte. Da esse sporgevano soltanto la punta del suo naso sgraziato, gli occhi serrati e la massa di capelli biondi e ruvidi.  
Da qualche parte dentro di sé Jaime si chiese che cosa stesse per fare, ma fu una domanda lontana e remota, obnubilata un po’ dal vino e in massima parte dal desiderio bruciante che aveva di percepire sotto le proprie dita il calore della pelle di Brienne.  
Si rese conto di non volere altro se non che lei si lasciasse finalmente toccare, che smettesse di spingerlo via ogni volta che si avvicinava troppo, che gli permettesse di guardarla negli occhi quanto e come più avesse desiderato fare.  
Si inginocchiò proprio in corrispondenza della sua testa, con la spalla destra che bruciava e tirava, nonostante la stretta fasciatura che il Maestro gli aveva cambiato di recente, e insinuò l’unica mano che gli restava sotto le coperte, sentendosi avvolgere all’improvviso dal calore corporeo emesso dalla donna addormentata.  
Quando le sue dita andarono a sfiorare il fianco di lei, nello stesso punto in cui si era aggrappato mentre il vino bollente gli bruciava la ferita, percepì la pressione leggera di una lama contro la propria gola e si accorse di aver distolto lo sguardo dal volto di Brienne per seguire il percorso invisibile del suo braccio sotto le coperte.  
«Sono io» le disse nel buio, incredulo di quanto la sua voce suonasse roca anche alle proprie orecchie.  
Brienne si era naturalmente accorta di chi fosse, e forse anche per quel motivo non sembrava propensa a togliere il coltello dalla gola di Jaime.  
Rimasero così, lei con gli occhi sgranati e un’arma pronta all’uso e lui con le dita che sfioravano il tessuto della camicia che Brienne indossava per dormire.  
Quando Jaime, con il respiro incastrato in gola, scostò con un semplice movimento quella stoffa che lo separava dal toccare la sua pelle ed ebbe poggiato finalmente il palmo della mano sulla sua carne nuda, il coltello cadde per terra con un piccolo tonfo e lui seppe di aver vinto. In modo sleale e forse un poco crudele, ma aveva vinto.  
Gli occhi azzurri di Brienne, grandi e sgranati sulla sua faccia spaventata, tremarono a contatto con i suoi, e se Jaime non era del tutto un idiota come temeva purtroppo di essere gli parve di leggere in essi una traccia di aspettativa, un barlume di curiosità.  
Mosse piano le dita in quella che era a metà tra una carezza e una promessa e lei sbatté le palpebre, le labbra serrate e il corpo immobile in quella strana posizione raggomitolata.  
«Voglio che tu la smetta di sfuggirmi come una dannata anguilla» le disse e con quelle parole passò il braccio attorno alla sua schiena, tirandola verso di lui con forza, scoprendo con stupore che, se non si divincolava e non lottava con tutte le sue forze, era abbastanza semplice avere la meglio su di lei.  
«Voglio smettere di giocare a questo gioco» continuò, scostandole le coperte dalle spalle, con una certa difficoltà, vista la mancanza della mano destra, e si sollevò un poco, affondando la testa contro il suo collo, posando le labbra su quella carne delicata ed esposta.  
La sentì rabbrividire e, incredibilmente, il suo corpo si mosse contro di lui. Fu forse un movimento involontario, ma Jaime sorrise vittorioso contro la pelle di Brienne e poi la morse, rapido come un serpente, e percepì il suo respiro mozzarsi e ogni ulteriore movimento congelarsi. Con gentilezza passò le dita lungo la sua schiena, le scapole, la spina dorsale, il costato.  
Chiuse gli occhi e riemerse da quel nuovo mondo composto dal suo odore e dal suo calore e con la fronte aderì a quella di Brienne. Se la stava per supplicare, ebbene l’avrebbe fatto come un vero Lannister.  
Ma invece di dirle che da quando aveva stretto per l’ultima volta tra le braccia il corpo flessuoso di sua sorella non c’era stata nessun’altra donna nella sua vita, nella sua mente e nel suo letto tranne lei, invece di dirle che la sognava, che la voleva, che se avesse potuto l’avrebbe presa in mille occasioni differenti, su pavimenti luridi o contro pareti disadorne, che voleva stringere le dita attorno al suo corpo e sentirla pronunciare il suo nome, che bramava di sentire la stretta delle sue lunghe gambe mascoline attorno ai propri fianchi, invece di dirle tutto ciò che mai si era sognato di dire a Cersei semplicemente, con la voce impastata e il fiato corto aprì gli occhi e le disse: «Brienne, mi stai uccidendo.»  
Cosa che in effetti racchiudeva molto bene qualsiasi altra stupida confessione avrebbe potuto farle.  
Passò un attimo in cui lei sembrò troppo sconvolta da quelle sue parole per fare altro se non aprire un paio di volte la bocca, forse cercando di dire qualcosa. Jaime non gliene diede il tempo perché colse la sua occasione e la baciò con un’urgenza prepotente che lo spinse a schiacciarla contro il materasso pur di avere maggior spazio di manovra  
Jaime comprese forse in quel momento il significato dell’espressione “divorare ed essere divorati”. Confusamente, mentre Brienne abbandonava quello stato di vacua immobilità e gli portava le mani al volto e poi sulla nuca e intrecciava le dita tra i suoi capelli, si chiese se fosse la prima volta che baciava davvero un uomo, se fosse un talento naturale oppure se fossero passati così tanti anni per lui da non riconoscere l’inesperienza nemmeno quando la stava baciando con così tanto trasporto.  
All’improvviso fu troppo, troppa urgenza, troppo bisogno, troppa Brienne.  
Quando si tirò fuori da quel bacio con il respiro talmente corto da fargli girare la testa si accorse che la donna aveva abbandonato la sua posizione raccolta e che, senza rendersene conto, Jaime si era arrampicato sul materasso, premendosi contro di lei.  
In quel groviglio di abiti, coperte, lembi di pelle e respiri spezzati Jaime si chiese quanto _realmente_ fosse stato vicino a dimenticare il fatto di avere tra le mani una vergine. Forse un po’ troppo.  
Cercò di non guardarla in faccia, perché aveva paura di leggere sul suo volto qualcosa che lo avrebbe convinto a prendersi quella verginità così a lungo protetta e così si alzò, con evidente fatica, tentando di ignorare la pressione crescente contro i propri pantaloni.  
Forse avrebbe trovato la forza di andarsene, forse ce l’avrebbe davvero fatta a non posare gli occhi su di lei, se Brienne non avesse allungato una mano e l’avesse stretta attorno al suo polso tirandolo di nuovo verso il basso.  
Fu quel languore imbarazzato nei suoi occhi azzurri e limpidi a farlo crollare del tutto. Lei gli sollevò gentilmente le coperte e si spostò di lato, raggomitolandosi di nuovo in una palla, dandogli la schiena e invitandolo silenziosamente a prendere posto di fianco a lei.  
Jaime, ignorando il dolore alla spalla, si lasciò scivolare su quel materasso pieno di bozzi, si avvolse nelle coperte, nell’odore di Brienne e nel suo calore, e fece aderire il suo corpo alla schiena della donna, lasciando che lei sentisse il desiderio che gli stava causando, e senza tuttavia tentare di fare niente per costringerla a soddisfarlo. Cercò un lembo di pelle scoperta con le dita e, trovatolo, rimase lì, chiedendosi quando fosse stata l’ultima volta in cui aveva dormito con una donna – con Cersei, naturalmente – e stupendosi quando non riuscì a trovare una risposta, se non deboli ricordi di un bambino abbracciato a sua sorella in un letto troppo grande per entrambi.  
Brienne allargò un poco le gambe e Jaime vi incastrò una delle proprie, trovando la cosa talmente commovente da spingerlo a nascondere la faccia nel collo di lei, fino a sparire del tutto.  
La sentì prendere un respiro, forse per parlare, per dire qualcosa di importante, forse. Ma ciò che uscì dalle sue labbra ebbe il potere di farlo sorridere come un povero idiota: «Non dovresti posare il peso sul braccio destro.»  
«Preferiresti che dormissi sopra di te?» le chiese, lasciando che la voce gli si ammantasse di sottintesi e promesse, sfregando il proprio corpo contro di lei.  
Quando non ricevette nessuna gomitata punitiva per quella domanda arrogante si chiese se, per caso, la risposta non fosse che, sì, Brienne lo voleva tanto quanto lui.  
Si addormentò dopo circa mezz’ora, quando entrambi erano finalmente riusciti a rilassarsi in quelle strane posizioni che di certo non erano avvezzi a mantenere, si addormentò con il rimbombo del cuore di Brienne contro il proprio petto e le sue dita strette attorno al polso.  
 

***

  
Quando il contingente degli uomini di Dorne si incontrò con quella masnada di tagliagole che amava farsi chiamare Compagnia dei Leoni e delle Vergini, Jaime fu dolorosamente consapevole delle condizioni disperate in cui versavano i suoi uomini, e soprattutto di quanta sfacciata fortuna li aveva condotti alle porte del Passo del Principe senza alcun attacco da parte della corona o dei Tyrell, i potenti alleati che ancora suo padre si trascinava dietro.  
In effetti sembrava che quelle duemila persone con coltelli arrugginiti e vestiti imbottiti al posto delle armature non fossero un grande problema, agli occhi della potente dinastia dei Baratheon, esauritasi ben prima che Cersei aprisse le gambe per Robert, ma Jaime era francamente stupito che suo padre non fosse ancora riuscito, dopo tutti quegli anni, a dare una lezione a lui e a suo fratello, benché evidentemente lo desiderasse dal profondo del suo cuore di Lannister.  
Dal gruppo disciplinato di soldati che Jaime e i suoi uomini si trovarono davanti emerse un giovane di circa venticinque anni, dagli scuri capelli ricci, la carnagione ambrata e gli occhi neri e penetranti.  
«Il mio nome è Quenthyn Martell, sono il Principe di Dorne e mio padre mi ha inviato a portarvi il suo benvenuto e a scortarvi nelle nostre terre.»  
Jaime, scortato da Tyrion alla sua destra e alla sua sinistra da Brienne, fece fare alcuni passi avanti al proprio cavallo e osservo i circa cinquecento soldati dalle armature leggere, le spade lunghe e gli scudi elaborati.  
«Ti ringrazio, Lord Quenthyn, noi tutti siamo molto grati a tuo padre e a te per l’ospitalità che siete stati così gentili da accordarci.»  
Era così tanto tempo che non parlava con un Lord, uno vero, non un Cavaliere errante con manie di grandezza, che quasi Jaime dimenticò le parole di cortesia che sin da bambino era stato addestrato a pronunciare.  
Una folata di vento freddo attraversò il valico che stavano per oltrepassare, le montagne attorno a loro gettavano ombra su un paesaggio già di per sé grigio e, quando all’improvviso si mise a piovere, Jaime non ne fu affatto sorpreso.  
Per un lungo attimo i due piccoli eserciti si fronteggiarono poi Quenthyn Martell sorrise, pacifico, abbandonando quell’aria di superiorità che non sembrava normalmente propenso a mostrare e Jaime si chiese se, per caso, le cose non stessero cominciando a girare per il verso giusto.  
Dieci minuti dopo cavalcava accanto al giovane principe di Dorne ed era impegnato in una conversazione quanto mai strana che non verteva affatto sulla guerra imminente, sull’inverno, sui draghi, sulla Regina al di là del Mare o sulle notizie che provenivano da Approdo del Re: Quenthyn era piuttosto interessato alle avventure – così le chiamava lui – che Jaime e la sua Compagnia avevano dovuto affrontare in quei lunghi anni di latitanza.  
«Vi chiamano la Compagnia dei Gatti e delle Puttane, non lo sapevi?» gli domandò ad un certo punto.  
Jaime gli lanciò un’occhiata, indeciso se scoppiare a ridere o se voltarsi e gridare la notizia ai suoi uomini, per vedere quanti di loro avrebbero votato per chiamarsi sul serio in quel modo.  
«Una nomea indubbiamente meritata» commentò invece, con un sorrisetto.  
«Come avete fatto a reclutare così tanti uomini... e donne?»  
«Quando la gente muore di fame e ci sono stupri ad ogni angolo di strada è abbastanza normale che si creino bande armate. Io ho solo colto la mia occasione.»  
Non era stato così semplice, all’inizio. All’inizio erano solo lui e Brienne e i primi tre mesi erano stati una fuga continua, un continuo nascondersi in anfratti bui per giorni e giorni. Trovare un gruppo di quattro disperati come loro in mezzo ad un bosco ed unire le forze era stato semplice.  
Jaime rammentava ancora i loro nomi, benché fosse stata Brienne a chiudere loro gli occhi una volta che erano morti. L’ultimo, un ragazzo del nord dagli occhi chiari e la lingua lunga, era morto quattro mesi prima, durante un’imboscata finita male. Di quel primo gruppo di sei persone restavano solo lui e Brienne.  
«Ma queste persone ti seguono, sono davvero convinti di lottare per Daenerys, per abbattere la monarchia su cui regna tuo padre.»  
Il ragazzo evidentemente non capiva, e Jaime non poteva certo dargli torto.  
«Un Lannister che tradisce la propria famiglia smette di essere un Lannister, Lord Quenthyn. Per questa marmaglia dietro di me io sono semplicemente Ser Jaime, il Comandante in carica. Se volessero potrebbero ribellarsi a me e porre a comandare qualcun altro, ma finché riesco a procurare loro del cibo, del denaro, una spada decente, un paio di puttane e qualche otre di vino... ebbene, mi seguirebbero anche se dovessi andare a combattere ad Essos. Io e gli uomini che cavalcano al mio fianco non siamo mercenari, non combattiamo per denaro: combattiamo per sopravvivere e l’unico modo per farlo, dal mio egoistico punto di vista, è mettermi contro mio padre.»  
Fece una pausa e ridacchiò: «Puoi chiamarlo un tardivo gesto di ribellione, se preferisci. Ma sta di fatto che la Regina dei Draghi sta arrivando e Approdo del Re è destinato a soccombere sotto il fuco dei suoi tre mostruosi marmocchi, a quanto mi dice mio fratello.»  
Quenthyn lo fissò per un lungo momento, cercando di mantenere in assetto il cavallo, un animale splendido e molto agitato. «Hai uno strano modo di mostrare la tua lealtà» commentò.  
 _La mia lealtà va a coloro che amo_ , pensò Jaime lanciando un’occhiata a Brienne e Tyrion.  
«Sei uno dei pochi che pensa che lo Sterminatore di Re abbia una sincera lealtà, mio principe.»  
«Vuoi dirmi che stai facendo tutto questo solo perché vuoi sopravvivere alla guerra e non perché scegliere di combattere per la vera ed unica regina di questo paese è giusto e onorevole?»  
A Jaime sembrò di star parlando con Brienne e rise forte: «Le mie alternative sono quella di morire pugnalato alle spalle dagli stessi membri della mia famiglia o morire con la spada in mano, in un campo di battaglia, cercando di vendicarmi della loro crudele sete di potere. Per un Cavaliere quale sarebbe la strada più giusta e onorevole?»  
Quenthyn gli sorrise, un sorriso aperto e sincero, che gli fece dubitare della sua futura sopravvivenza, e rispose: «Per un Cavaliere la scelta è sempre la spada.»  
«Esattamente» confermò Jaime.  
Cavalcarono in silenzio per qualche minuto, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri, finché Quenthyn pose l’ennesima domanda sottoforma di affermazione.  
«Sarai lieto di rivedere tua nipote» poi si sporse un po’ indietro, per coinvolgere anche suo fratello nella conversazione e aggiunse: «Anche tu Lord Tyrion, ne sono certo.»  
Tyrion spronò il proprio cavallo ad affiancarli, con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra secche. Jaime aveva tentato di notare nella voce del ragazzo l’insinuazione che ormai cercava ogni volta che parlavano con lui dei figli di Cersei, ma non ne trovò traccia.  
«La bambina era una creatura dolcissima» ricordò Tyrion, «ma dubito che sia desiderosa di incontrarci, visto il tradimento perpetrato nei confronti di sua madre e dei suoi fratelli.»  
«Oh, ma Myrcella comprende che suo padre non aveva alcun diritto di usurpare il trono e che la guerra è inevitabile e giusta.»  
Certo, pensò Jaime, come Sansa Stark, che confessò a Brienne di essere perfettamente felice ad Approdo del Re e che il suo più grande desiderio era quello di rimanere legata per sempre alla famiglia che aveva mandato a morte sua madre e suo fratello, decapitato suo padre, reso storpio un altro fratello e fatto svanire nel nulla l’unica sorella che le restava.  
Ricordava il volto sconcertato di Brienne che, fidandosi di lui in modo quasi ridicolo, gli aveva riportato tutto il dialogo parola per parola.  
L’aveva vista soffrire di nuovo, probabilmente più di quanto aveva sofferto nell’esatto momento in cui Sansa Stark le aveva gentilmente sputato queste parole in faccia: «Ti sono molto grata per l’affetto che evidentemente nutri verso mia madre e per il voto che le hai fatto. Ma mia madre era una traditrice e adesso è morta, così come si conviene ad ogni traditore, il tuo voto nei suoi confronti e anche nei miei è formalmente sciolto e ti libero dal peso del tuo giuramento. Non desidero stare sotto la tua protezione, per quanto valente possa essere, qui nella Fortezza Rossa godo della protezione del mio Lord marito e della sua famiglia.»  
Brienne gli aveva descritto la freddezza negli occhi della ragazzina, la glaciale compostezza di quel discorso preparato ad arte. Un ordine definitivo che non le aveva permesso di replicare, non a lei, così impulsiva, così abituata a giurare fedeltà a chiunque si fosse dimostrato gentile verso di lei e verso gli altri.  
«Non capisco perché non sia stata sincera... comprendo la sua paura, ma sua madre-»  
«Sei forse stupida, oltre che brutta?» le aveva chiesto Jaime, più brutalmente del necessario, in effetti.  
«Torni con la nomea di aver assassinato Renly – non interrompermi, so che non lo hai fatto, ma io sono io e l’intero regno ti crede colpevole – torni in mia compagnia pochi giorni dopo che le è giunta la notizia della morte della madre e del fratello... pensi forse che abbia creduto a te, al tuo giuramento, oppure ai propri occhi, che ti vedono conversare con me come con un compagno d’arme?»  
Brienne l’aveva guardato per un lungo istante e poi aveva detto: «Tu non le faresti del male, Ser Jaime.»  
C’era stata una tale sicurezza nella sua voce, una tale fiducia, che Jaime non aveva avuto il coraggio di dirle che le aveva già fatto del male e che forse, anche la sua sola esistenza, il solo fatto di respirare la stessa aria che respirava Sansa Stark era per la fanciulla una sofferenza indicibile.  
Aveva pensato in quel momento che raramente gli era capitato di incontrare giovani fanciulle coraggiose come la piccola ragazza Stark... forse solo la sua propria sorella.  
Adesso, mentre cavalcava al fianco di Quenthyn Martell, rise di se stesso: paragonare Sansa a Cersei era stato come paragonare la luna al sole, ma al tempo era ancora troppo legato alla propria gemella per rendersene conto.  
Jaime non poteva che essere grato alla giovane Sansa per aver liberato Brienne dal proprio giuramento, altrimenti quella sciocca donzella testarda e onorevole non l’avrebbe mai seguito in quell’impresa disperata che era diventata la loro fuga.  
Jaime pensò a quello che sarebbe potuto succedere se Brienne fosse, in effetti, andata in cerca di Sansa dopo che la ragazza aveva preso la via della fuga la stessa notte del tentativo di omicidio contro Joffrey.  
Pensò a come sarebbero finite le cose e capì che non gli sarebbe affatto piaciuto. E forse non sarebbe nemmeno sopravvissuto a lungo per rendersene conto sul serio.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate il ritardo di ben due giorni, ma sabato è stato il mio compleanno e, be', non sono stata molto in condizione di prendere in mano il computer. lol  
> Spero che per adesso la storia stia piacendo! I commenti sono il bene! <3


	6. Tyrion

**Tyrion**

   
Tyrion sentiva il cocente desiderio di mettersi a ridere.  
Cinque anni prima aveva detto addio ad un fratello che ancora indossava la cappa bianca delle Guardie del Re, il volto sbarbato, i capelli tagliati corti, e tutta l’impeccabile eleganza di un Cavaliere sull’orlo del collasso emotivo.  
Su una spiaggetta deserta del vasto continente che gli aveva dato i natali aveva ritrovato poi quello stesso fratello, la barba lunga, gli abiti rattoppati e consunti, i capelli che necessitavano di essere puliti al più presto e così tanta voglia di vivere che per poco non l’aveva scambiato per un'altra persona.  
E adesso eccolo di nuovo, pulito, con una barba ben modellata, i capelli lunghi e biondi tirati all’indietro ma indubbiamente puliti, un abito di velluto dalla foggia smaccatamente sudista e un sorriso affascinante sul volto.  
Non c’era alcuna necessità di perdere tempo ad ammaliare i propri ospiti, così come i propri ospiti non avevano nessuna necessità di ingraziarsi quel branco raccogliticcio di soldati di ventura: l’unica cosa che permetteva a due Lannister di cenare con moderato gusto assieme a ben tre Martell era Daenerys Targaryen, che li univa come ben poche cose al mondo sarebbero state in grado di fare.  
Tuttavia Tyrion non era divertito tanto dalla cena che si stava svolgendo in loro onore, quanto piuttosto dall’evidente imbecillità del proprio fratello maggiore, che appariva interessato a tutto, tranne che alle occhiate non proprio discrete che Arianne Martell gli stava lanciando dall’altra parte della tavola imbandita.  
Per quella cena il principe di Dorne, Doran Martell, aveva deciso di intrattenere i suoi ospiti da solo, insieme ai tre figli.  
Raramente a Tyrion era capitato di comunicare con un uomo interessante e astuto come Doran Martell e incontrarlo di persona era un piacere tutto intellettuale che Jaime non avrebbe mai compreso del tutto.  
Doran era gonfio come una spugna inzuppata d’acqua, afflitto dalla gotta da anni e anni, così tanto tempo che Tyrion ringraziava ogni giorno gli dèi per il fatto che fosse ancora in vita: Lanciadelsole abbandonata nelle mani di uno qualsiasi dei suoi tre figli non sarebbe affatto stata il prezioso alleato che invece era per Daenerys.  
«Dunque» esordì Tyrion sorbendo un sorso di vino, «sono certo che vorrai sapere qualcosa di più sulla tua futura sposa, Quenthyn...»  
Non era il caso di parlare di piani di battaglia e future mosse politiche, non con Trystan – un ragazzino di quindici anni – che cenava insieme a loro. Lui e Myrcella erano cresciuti insieme, e se la bambina assomigliava anche solo di un centesimo alla cara, dolce Cersei c’erano pochi dubbi sulla facilità con cui avrebbe potuto carpire a Trystan qualsiasi informazione avesse voluto. E Tyrion non amava correre rischi stupidi.  
«Sono più che certa che sia bellissima» commentò Arianne.  
Tyrion spostò il proprio sguardo su di lei, ammirandone la prorompente bellezza con l’occhio di chi è esperto nello scorgere la bellezza delle donne, sia che venga nascosta sia che venga mostrata. E in quel caso veniva quasi pubblicizzata.  
Arianne Martell, con la pelle olivastra che brillava alla luce morente del tramonto, i capelli neri che scendevano come un fiume impetuoso sulle sue spalle, gli occhi scuri e dalle lunghe ciglia ammalianti, i gioielli che attiravano lo sguardo sul seno e un braccialetto d’oro a forma di serpente che si attorcigliava lungo l’intero avambraccio sinistro, sembrava una donna dai forti appetiti più che una principessa di una delle più grandi case dei Sette Regni.  
Ma dopotutto il profondo sud del Westeros era letale e affascinante quanto uno dei pericolosi paesi orientali che Tyrion si era trovato costretto ad attraversare per raggiungere la Madre dei Draghi e Arianne sembrava perfettamente in linea con la lieve calura appiccicosa e umida, ancora non toccata dal gelido inverno.  
Tyrion distolse i propri occhi dalla donna e rispose: «Una fanciulla di rara bellezza... e di rara ferocia» sorrise, rivolto a Quenthyn, un sorriso divertito e appena insinuante. Il ragazzo era gentile e di buon cuore e Daenerys se lo sarebbe mangiato nel giro di tre giorni: sarebbe crollato ai piedi della bella Madre dei Draghi e lei non avrebbe mai provato il benché minimo interesse nei suoi confronti, non dopo gli uomini dei quali era stata abituata a circondarsi.  
Pensando a quella vipera dall’avvenente fascino che sedeva di fronte a loro e fissava Jaime come se volesse saltargli alla giugulare e privarlo di tutto il sangue e poi alla regina altera e violenta che era Daenerys, Tyrion si trovò a compatire con autentico sentimento l’altra donna che quella sera sedeva assieme a loro: Brienne di Tarth, vestita con abiti da uomo, grande e grossa come un orso, dalle fattezze sgraziate, le maniere brusche e il cuore catturato da quello sciagurato di suo fratello.  
«Mia Lady, perché indossate abiti da uomo?» domandò il giovane Trystan, che di certo non aveva ereditato l’arguzia del proprio padre. Il ragazzino era gracile, dai corti capelli scuri e le labbra piene. Gli occhi, come quelli del fratello maggiore, erano aperti e gentili: non c’era malizia nelle sue parole.  
«Lady Brienne di Tarth è una guerriera» gli spiegò suo padre, pronunciando pressoché le uniche parole che la sua bocca avrebbe emesso in tutta la sera, almeno finché lui e Tyrion non si fossero trovato da soli, di fronte ad una scacchiera che non era nient’altro che l’intera Westeros.  
«Siete stata in molte battaglie?» continuò il ragazzo, imperterrito.  
Tyrion non la poteva vedere, perché accanto a sé aveva Jaime che gli copriva la visuale, ma immaginò quel gigante di donna che arrossiva, colta dall’imbarazzo di essere al centro dell’attenzione in un contesto in cui impugnava coltello e forchetta e non la sua spada.  
«Siamo stati tutti in molte battaglie, mio giovane amico» la soccorse Jaime, rivolgendosi direttamente al fanciullo che, dubbioso, puntò i propri occhi sulla mano di ferro di Jaime.  
Tyrion scorse lo sguardo di disapprovazione che Quenthyn lanciò al fratello minore, ma, con autentico stupore, ascoltò Jaime commentare come l’imparare a combattere con la mano sinistra lo aveva reso un guerriero più difficile da battere: chi lo affrontava era abituato a fronteggiare un nemico che porta la spada con la destra e si trovava sbilanciato nell’atto di difesa tanto quanto in quello di attacco.  
«Deve essere stato molto difficile reimparare a combattere con una mano abituata a sorreggere lo scudo.»  
Jaime puntò il proprio sguardo su Arianne Martell, autrice di quel commento pronunciato con tono solo vagamente interessato.  
«Non con il giusto compagno di addestramento, principessa» replicò Jaime con voce fredda.  
Tyrion si affrettò a portarsi alla bocca la brocca di vino, per evitare di mostrare l’ennesimo sorriso che gli si era disegnato sulle labbra.  
Eccoli lì, un nano, uno storpio e una gigantesca donna guerriera, che fronteggiavano una tra le famiglie più strategicamente importanti per tutti i Sette Regni, per l’esito della guerra e per le loro piccole e insignificanti esistenze. E suo fratello nemmeno si rendeva conto che Arianne Martell stava cercando di portarselo a letto.  
In una tale eventualità Tyrion gli avrebbe sconsigliato caldamente di farlo, visto che la donna sembrava in grado di estrarre gli artigli oltre che di fottere qualcuno fino a ridurlo all’incoscienza, ma non ce ne sarebbe stato alcun bisogno.  
La situazione era strana, per lui: era cresciuto osservando Jaime idolatrare il terreno su cui camminava Cersei. Per Tyrion era sempre stato più che normale il rapporto che legava i due gemelli e quando si era reso conto che il loro affetto non era considerato qualcosa di sano dalla maggior parte delle persone viventi, ebbene, era ormai troppo tardi. Dove stava Cersei allora stava anche Jaime, se qualcuno faceva del male a Cersei, Jaime era lì per vendicarla, se Cersei gli avesse chiesto di camminare a piedi nudi sul fuoco Jaime l’avrebbe fatto senza porsi nemmeno una domanda.  
Tyrion aveva sempre creduto che un legame di quel tipo fosse infrangibile e, benché adorasse suo fratello maggiore, non si era mai illuso: tra lui e Cersei Jaime avrebbe sempre scelto la sua gemella.  
Ma poi Jaime aveva perduto una mano e incontrato Brienne di Tarth e, messo di fronte a quella scelta, aveva scelto lui, il suo intelligente fratello minore, Tyrion.  
Cinque anni dopo lo trovava di nuovo nelle stesse condizioni di prima: a idolatrare il terreno su cui una donna posava i propri piedi, pronto a uccidere, tradire e mentire per assicurarsi la sua incolumità – benché la suddetta donna fosse perfettamente in grado di difendersi per conto proprio – e soprattutto, cronicamente incapace di notare la presenza di altre creature di sesso femminile attorno a lui.  
Suo padre aveva sempre creduto che le donne fossero il punto debole di Tyrion. La verità era piuttosto che le donne erano il punto debole di tutti gli uomini della sua famiglia: Tywin, distrutto dalla morte della moglie, lui, distrutto dalla perdita di una fanciulla con cui aveva passato poco più di una notte, Jaime, profondamente innamorato di sua sorella e, adesso, di Brienne di Tarth, che avrebbe potuto morire nel giro di cinque giorni, come di dieci anni.  
Scosse piano la testa, osservando come la mano sinistra di Jaime si posasse gentilmente sulla schiena di Brienne mentre, finalmente, i bambini uscivano dalla stanza e agli adulti veniva lasciato il tempo di discutere di cose serie.  
«Dunque» esordì Doran Martell quando la porta si fu chiusa alle loro spalle e la servitù ebbe portato via i piatti ormai vuoti. «Quanto tempo prima dello sbarco?»  
Oh, a Tyrion piaceva quell’uomo: diretto, sicuro di sé, mortalmente deciso a vedere la testa di Tywin appesa alla torre più alta della Fortezza Rossa. Per quanto gli importava, Tyrion gliel’avrebbe volentieri fatta recapitare in un cesto regalo.  
Sorrise, versandosi un altro goccio di liquore: «Due settimane a partire da ieri».  
 

***

  
A quella marmaglia raccogliticcia a cui Jaime sembrava essersi legato con un doppio filo – sinceramente Tyrion non credeva che suo fratello potesse essere in grado di tanto – furono dati abiti, armi, cibo, acqua e un luogo in cui riposare in modo degno.  
La cosa che sembrava andare a genio soprattutto alla parte femminile della Compagnia dei Leoni e delle Vergini era che in quel paese ancora solo vagamente sfiorato dall’arrivo dell’inverno era l’assoluta naturalezza con cui tutti sembravano accettare la presenza di donne che invece di impugnare un mestolo e mettere al mondo figli, preferivano impugnare un coltello e aprire le gambe per quelli che sembravano più meritevoli e non che pagavano di più.  
Tyrion aveva avuto più difficoltà, avendo un palato molto più raffinato di quella massa incolta di plebei, ma alla fine aveva anche lui trovato una bella ragazza dorniana che gli scaldava il letto la notte.  
Era stato molto attento a non rammentare il suo nome e a limitarsi a perdere se stesso nella sua carne.  
Da che era stato costretto ad abbandonare Shae ad Approdo del Re aveva deciso che legarsi così tanto a qualcuno era pericoloso, stupido e privo di senso e così come rimaneva legato al ricordo Tysha rimaneva aggrappato alle parole di Shae: _io sono tua e tu sei mio._  
I suoi occhi scorsero Pod, in basso, nell’arena degli allenamenti. Lo salutò con un gesto della mano che il ragazzone ricambiò a metà tra l’imbarazzato e l’affettuoso. La distrazione gli causò però una brutta battuta da parte del cavaliere un po’ in là con gli anni con cui si stava esercitando. Tyrion sentì le grida dell’uomo rancoroso raggiungerlo perfino lassù sulla terrazza e sorrise.  
 _Io sono tua e tu sei mio_ , pensò, del tutto a sproposito, incapace di non rammentare i capelli neri di Shae, neri come quelli di Arianne Martell, neri come quelli della fanciulla dalla pelle ambrata che era ancora addormentata nel suo letto, tra le coltri delicate di cui era stato ampiamente fornito dai suoi gentili ospiti.  
Tentando di distrarsi e non pensare alla guerra imminente e alle cose che avrebbe di certo scoperto una volta tornato ad Approdo del Re, puntò i propri occhi su Jaime e la sua incredibile fanciulla guerriera che si fronteggiavano nell’arena sotto di lui. Suo fratello si era tolto perfino la tunica, tanto l’ambiente era mantenuto caldo da decine di bracieri fumanti attorno al perimetro, e i suoi muscoli, lucidi di sudore, guizzavano alla luce delle fiamme.  
Per l’ennesima volta Tyrion si chiese come quel suo impulsivo fratello fosse riuscito a sopravvivere così tanto, come le numerose ferite da lui ricevute si fossero tutte tramutate in cicatrici rosee sulla sua pelle, come, in sintesi, Jaime Lannister avesse continuato a vivere nonostante il resto del mondo lo volesse morto.  
La risposta, di nuovo, stava negli occhi incredibilmente azzurri della fanciulla di Tarth, la stessa che in quel momento gettava Jaime nella polvere dell’arena, intimandogli di arrendersi. Il sorriso al limite dell’idiota che si era disegnato sulla faccia dell’uomo confermò a Tyrion che, quello che per molti era sembrato un combattimento all’ultimo sangue, per i due contendenti non era stato altro che un gioco, come due bambini che si rotolano nella polvere. Brienne lo aiutò a risollevarsi da terra e il fatto di essere appena stato sconfitto da una donna sembrò essere del tutto indifferente, non solo per Jaime, ma anche per gli uomini e le donne della sua Compagnia che erano presenti con loro nell’arena.  
 _Appartiene a loro_ , pensò Tyrion, _appartiene alla sua spada, a questi uomini barbuti e a queste donne combattive. Appartiene a Brienne di Tarth, molto più di quanto sia mai appartenuto alla nostra disgraziata famiglia._  
Stranamente quel pensiero lo confortò: al pari suo, Jamie aveva sempre avuto bisogno di trovare il suo posto nel mondo e finalmente sembrava che entrambi l’avessero trovato.  
Quando Quenthyn Martell si presentò nel campo di addestramento praticamente implorando Jaime perché si misurasse con lui, l’attenzione di Tyrion fu distratta da un prorompente odore di spezie e non ebbe bisogno di voltarsi per sapere che Lady Arianne aveva appena fatto il proprio regale ingresso nella sua stanza.  
«Sembra che i nostri fratelli trovino la compagnia l’uno dell’altro molto interessante» commentò la donna, con voce vellutata.  
«Apparentemente» le concesse Tyrion lanciandole uno sguardo obliquo, ma entrambi tornarono presto a fissare i due contendenti sul campo.  
«Sono abbastanza certa che Ser Jaime troverebbe la mia compagnia altrettanto interessante» continuò lei, con il tono di voce calmo e risoluto che la contraddistingueva  
Tyrion per poco non le rispose con una risata, divertito dalla sua faccia tosta e dalle sue maniere spicce.  
«Temo che il tempo usato per tentare di infilarsi nel letto di mio fratello sia tempo sprecato, Lady Arianne.»  
«Sembra in effetti cocciutamente devoto a quella mucca che si porta dietro» commentò lei, i suoi lunghi capelli che si mossero piano quando scosse la testa, incredula.  
«Ti consiglio di non usare questi termini davanti a mio fratello... non è mai stato molto intuitivo, ma non è mai stato nemmeno molto paziente.»  
«E tu, Lord Tyrion?» continuò la donna di fianco a lui, premendo un poco il fianco rotondo contro la sua spalla. «Sei un uomo intuitivo?»  
Tyrion trattenne un sospiro, e soprattutto trattene il bruciante desiderio di toccare con mano il calore di quel corpo pressato contro il proprio invece che di percepirlo a malapena attraverso i vestiti. «Sono molto intuitivo, mia Lady. E nella mia _lunga_ esperienza non mi è mai capitato di ricevere profferte da una donna di nobili origini... a meno che questa non volesse qualcosa da me. Dunque, che cosa vuoi?»  
Con una punta di rimpianto la sentì allontanarsi lentamente da lui, come a fargli capire che cosa si era appena lasciato sfuggire dalle dita. Non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno: Tyrion ne era perfettamente consapevole.  
«Quello che voglio è la verità» rispose lei, dopo un attimo di silenzio.  
Il nano finalmente abbandonò il campo di addestramento, che comunque aveva smesso di vedere da un bel pezzo e si voltò verso quella dolce fanciulla dagli artigli acuminati. Per un attimo gli parve di scorgere la propria sorella nascosta sotto quelle sembianze esotiche, ma era una sciocchezza: Cersei avrebbe sempre avuto più punti deboli rispetto ad Arianne Martell.  
Fece un breve inchino e allargò le proprie labbra in un sorriso sghembo: «Al tuo servizio.»  
«La nostra amata Regina è o non è in grado di procreare?»  
La domanda era stata diretta, posta con un crudele sguardo intimidatorio, e Tyrion rimpianse ancora di più di non aver accettato di rotolarsi tra le coperte con quella fiera bellezza, nonostante sapesse bene che sarebbe stata una mossa alquanto stupida.  
«L’ultima volta che ho controllato sotto le sue regali gonne mi sembrava che tutto fosse al proprio posto» rispose, con tono di sfida.  
Non credeva che la notizia dell’infertilità di Daenerys avrebbe potuto viaggiare così in fretta, ma si rendeva conto che per i Martell era un problema di grande portata: se lei non fosse stata in grado di partorire un erede che senso aveva fare di Quenthyn il suo sposo?  
Se Arianne sperava in una risposta sincera, tuttavia, l’aveva ritenuta più intelligente di quello che pensava.  
Ma apparentemente non si era sbagliato nel giudicarla.  
La donna si chinò verso di lui, mostrandogli una generosa porzione della sua pelle ambrata e del leggero velo di sudore che la rivestiva. Tyrion deglutì una volta, ma non si mosse, lieto di essere in grado di mantenere sotto controllo i propri istinti.  
Arianne sorrise, i suoi denti bianchi brillarono alla luce del giorno e i suoi occhi scuri come ebano brillarono con essi.  
«Spero che tu e tuo fratello abbiate passato qualche ora lieta assieme a vostra nipote. Quella fanciulla è un esserino _talmente_ delicato che temevo non sarebbe sopravvissuta alla visita dei suoi amati parenti, attesi tanto a lungo.»  
Osservandola uscire, posando il suo sguardo sulla sua schiena flessuosa e i lunghi capelli che le sfioravano le natiche come mossi da un vento invisibile, Tyrion si chiese se avesse appena avuto una conversazione con una donna oppure con una tigre.  
Di paragonarla ad una leonessa non si sentì in grado.  
 

***

  
Jaime sedeva di fronte a lui, intento a masticare un pezzo di formaggio speziato e a guardare nel vuoto.  
Tyrion si chiese se iniziare la conversazione che stava per iniziare fosse saggio, si chiese se lo avrebbe portato a conoscere un po’ di più quel fratello, intimamente cambiato in così infiniti piccoli modi che persino lui, che lo conosceva da una vita, aveva faticato a vederlo, all’inizio.  
Senza sapere dove lo avrebbe condotto la domanda che stava per porre – cosa abbastanza strana per uno come lui – decise di porla lo stesso.  
«Cosa risponderesti se ti dicessi che è necessario che ti scopi Arianne Martell?»  
Jaime sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte e guardò verso di lui, come se si fosse appena risvegliato da un pensiero molto profondo e molto privato. «Cosa?»  
Tyrion sospirò e ripeté la domanda con più sentimento.  
«Ho capito cosa hai detto, Tyrion, ma dubito di afferrarne il senso» la sua voce era divertita, la sua espressione ancora di più.  
«Apparentemente la bella principessa di Dorne sa qualcosa a proposito di Myrcella... oggi ha tentato di barattare l’informazione con un’altra informazione, cosa che io ho evitato accuratamente di accettare.»  
«E ritieni che essere fottuta da un fuorilegge storpio possa indurla ad ululare i suoi segreti alla luna?»  
«Forse» rispose Tyrion dopo un attimo, fissando intensamente il volto del fratello. C’erano cicatrici sulla sua faccia, rughe di preoccupazione, lividi che faticavano a scomparire. Per un attimo gli parve di avere davanti uno sconosciuto, ma poi Jaime gli sorrise e tutto sembrò bilanciarsi.  
«È un’idea sciocca Jaime. So che nel tuo letto c’è posto per una donna alla volta e sembra essere già occupato.»  
Era stato un commento serio, privo di qualsiasi malizia, ma il sorriso di Jaime si sciolse a quelle parole e il suo sguardo si fece metallico, rabbioso.  
La sua voce era glaciale quando disse: «È di una Lady di nobili natali che stai parlando, quindi modera il termini.»  
Tyrion sgranò gli occhi: la reazione di suo fratello era stata incongrua, nemmeno avesse usato le parole che più volte aveva sentito lui stesso serpeggiare tra la gente. _La puttana dello Sterminatore di Re_.  
Anche Jaime stesso sembrò sconvolto dalla propria replica esagerata ed evitò precipitosamente il suo sguardo, senza tuttavia riuscire a mascherare il suo improvviso senso di colpa e la sua sofferenza.  
Per un attimo Tyrion faticò a comprendere, poi, lentamente, arrivò a capire quale effettivamente fosse la portata del cambiamento che aveva agito su Jaime in quei cinque anni.  
Si schiarì la gola, sentendosi quasi intimorito davanti a quel fratello che a stento riconosceva.  
«Perdonami la domanda ma... stai cercando di _non_ farmi capire che la Vergine di Tarth è ancora una vergine? Perché in tal caso ti comunico che non sei mai stato molto bravo a mentire.»  
Jaime si alzò dalla sedia in cui si trovava e puntò le mani sul tavolo. La protesi di ferro emise un suono quasi troppo violento quando la posò su di esso, ma entrambi la ignorarono.  
«Non sto cercando di farti capire niente, né di _non_ farti capire niente. Non so nemmeno di cosa stiamo parlando.»  
«Scusa la franchezza Jaime, ma il fatto che tu trascorra ogni notte nella stanza di Lady Brienne mi aveva fatto per un attimo dubitare del tuo onore di cavaliere. Sono certo che passiate il tempo giocando a scacchi e bevendo pinte di birra come due buoni amici, niente di più» la battuta gli era sorta spontaneamente. Non perché non credesse allo sguardo ferito e... _bisognoso_? del fratello, quanto piuttosto perché la situazione era esilarante di per sé.  
Il suo sorriso non venne ricambiato, anzi, Jaime sembrò inalberarsi ancora di più, cosa che fece sollevare un sopracciglio a Tyrion e lo indusse ad accomodarsi sul suo scranno, oltremodo incuriosito dalla piega che stava prendendo la discussione.  
«Se mi credi capace di spogliare una donna della sua verginità senza il minimo rimorso di coscienza allora-»  
«Disse l’uomo che si scopava sua sorella» commentò Tyrion in tono lieto, incapace di trattenersi.  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio in cui, finalmente, vide Jaime per quello che era: un uomo talmente innamorato di quella grande, brutta, testarda donna dall’aspetto più mascolino che femminile da aver quasi del tutto dimenticato Cersei. Tyrion non credeva che fosse possibile.  
«Non paragonare Brienne a _lei_ » gli disse Jaime senza nemmeno rendersi conto di aver portato la sua mano sinistra sull’elsa della spada che teneva sempre al proprio fianco.  
Rimasero immobili entrambi per un lungo istante, fissandosi negli occhi con reciproco stupore misto ad affetto, poi Jaime esalò un sospiro e si sedette di nuovo, con un’espressione sconfitta e abbattuta che Tyrion non seppe del tutto interpretare.  
«Cosa vorresti fare, quindi? Sposarla? Di questi tempi nessuno bada più alle convenzioni: la gente muore di fame, di freddo, con spade infilate nella pancia, coltelli lungo la gola... a chi vuoi che interessi se un matrimonio viene consumato prima di aver avuto luogo?»  
Jaime fece un sorrisetto, ma non lo guardò mai direttamente, mentre rispose: «Non potrei mai sposarla. È la cosa più vicina alla perfezione che mi sia mai capitata in tutta la mia vita. Non c’è alcuno scenario in cui io possa meritare di sposare una donna come Brienne di Tarth, uno storpio che ha rotto qualsiasi giuramento, che ha tradito il proprio Re, la propria famiglia, che ha rubato, mentito e assassinato... non dovrei nemmeno toccarla, nemmeno _pensare_ di sposarla. Merita molto di più.»  
Tyrion rimase in silenzio, pensando invece che entrambi si meritavano l’un l’altro, pensando che raramente aveva avuto modo di incontrare due persone che si appartenevano l’un l’altro in modo così completo.  
Pensò a Tysha e poi a Shae. _Io sono tua e tu sei mio_.  
Di fronte agli occhi di Jaime, di fronte a quel sentimento di inaudita intensità, quella frase somigliava molto ad una menzogna. 


	7. Brienne

** Brienne **

  
A volte Brienne pensava che la beatitudine fosse la pelle di Jaime.  
A volte pensava che quell’unica candela che lei gli permetteva di tenere accesa fosse stata creata apposta per disegnare ombre e luci sulla pelle di Jaime.  
Fissava quegli intrecci di cicatrici e di lividi, i punti in cui la nuova pelle si univa con la vecchia; creava percorsi lungo la sua schiena con gli occhi curiosi di una bambina che osserva la nascita miracolosa di qualcosa di unico. _Per metà cadavere e per metà dio_ , aveva pensato una volta. Ed eccolo lì, mille miglia lontano dai bagni di Harrenahl, coperto da un lenzuolo e dalle dita di Brienne, quelle dita lunghe, ricoperte di callosità, dita da uomo che in un’altra vita, in un’altra epoca, avrebbero potuto essere dita di madre e di moglie e che lì, sulla pelle di Jaime, ricordavano questo loro atavico desiderio e si scioglievano su di essa, con tenero abbandono.  
Non aveva mai voluto unirsi a lei, mai le aveva aperto le gambe come fanno gli uomini con le loro donne – la sua Septa glielo aveva spiegato, millenni prima e lei l’aveva scoperto brutalmente, poco tempo dopo – ma le sue dita si erano fatte strada dentro di lei, lungo sentieri inesplorati, sfiorandogli la mente e l’anima, costringendola a coprirsi il volto con le braccia perché da esso non trasparisse niente, perché Jaime non riuscisse realmente a comprendere quanto potere aveva su di lei, quante insicurezze la sua bocca e le sue mani erano riuscite a cancellare e quante altre ne avevano create.  
Non gli aveva mai fatto domande, non gli aveva chiesto quanto sarebbe durata, quanto tempo prima che si rendesse conto che dividere il letto con lei non era sufficiente, che c’erano altre donne – donne vere, donne _belle_ – ben felici di aprire le gambe per lui, di possederlo come lei non si sentiva in grado di fare.  
 _Lei_ , che cosa poteva volere quell’uomo buono e disperato da una come lei? Che cosa c’era in lei se non il riflesso distorto della perfetta immagine di sua sorella?  
Brienne aveva visto Cersei solo una volta, da lontano, e in lei aveva visto la bellezza, la forza, la potenza, la fierezza, la primavera nei suoi occhi, l’estate tra i suoi capelli, l’autunno sulle sue labbra e l’inverno della sua pelle.  
Quello che in lei non aveva visto invece era un’immagine di Jaime. Era la sua gemella ma cosa c’era in loro di simile?  
In quel momento, con Jaime disteso a pancia in sotto sul suo letto impossibilmente enorme – molto più grande di quello che lei aveva avuto un tempo a Evenfall – e lei che disegnava nuovi percorsi sulle sue spalle, lungo la spina dorsale, percorrendo il profilo delle coste e delle cicatrici, avrebbe voluto non pensare allo sguardo di puro disgusto che Cersei aveva lanciato nella sua direzione.  
Ci riuscì solo quando, in un atto di estremo coraggio, alle dita aggiunse le proprie labbra.  
Lui, che aveva la testa nascosta tra le braccia, i ciuffi di capelli biondi che gli sfioravano la base del collo, sussultò appena, ma non si mosse.  
Brienne, che raramente lo toccava con qualcosa che non fossero le mani, si disse che se lui non si fosse voltato a guardarla non avrebbe rischiato di annegare nel verde dei suoi occhi e che quindi avrebbe potuto continuare a baciarlo come voleva, come desiderava, senza sentirsi invasa dal panico di star facendo qualcosa di sbagliato, anche se non sapeva bene cosa.  
Quando tirò fuori la lingua per assaggiare un livido che sapeva bene di essere stata lei a provocare, da quella massa indistinta di capelli, braccia e cuscino che nascondevano il volto di Jaime provenne un rantolo, qualcosa di simile ad un risucchio d’aria improvviso.  
Si fermò, indecisa se continuare o meno mentre il corpo di Jaime si mosse piano contro il materasso.  
Quando però l’uomo sembrò tornare quieto Brienne decise che avrebbe proseguito finché lui non le avesse fatto capire se la cosa gli dava o meno fastidio.  
Senza rendersi pienamente conto delle reazioni che stava causando spostò il suo corpo massiccio in modo che una delle sue gambe aderisse a quella di Jaime e, mentre la sua bocca continuava a saggiare la consistenza della pelle dell’uomo, Brienne chiuse gli occhi, annusando il suo lieve odore di sudore, sapone, sabbia e l’infiltrazione delle spezie, che sembravano essere ovunque in quella regione.  
Un altro suono indistinto la raggiunse, ma non ci fece quasi più caso. Quando raggiunse il punto in cui i suoi pantaloni si riunivano con la pelle, all’altezza dei suoi fianchi, più stretti di quelli che lei avrebbe mai avuto, senza poterselo impedire, sentì i propri denti mordere piano, con gentilezza.  
La reazione fu repentina: Jaime si sollevò di scatto posando il peso sulle braccia e ritrovandosi per un attimo sbilanciato vista la mancanza della mano destra. Si riprese in fretta, però, e si voltò, pressandola con forza contro il materasso. I suoi occhi erano sgranati, la sua faccia arrossata e sembrava che la sua mandibola si stesse frantumando, tanto forte stava digrignando i denti.  
Brienne per un attimo si chiese che cosa ci fosse di sbagliato in lei, poi Jaime – che si era tenuto sollevato per non schiacciarla con il suo peso – lasciò aderire il proprio corpo contro il suo e Brienne poté sentire distintamente il suo sesso premere con urgenza contro le proprie gambe serrate.  
Jaime calò su di lei, aprendole la bocca con la propria, invadendola con la sua lingua, sfregando la sua barba contro la pelle arrossata del volto di Brienne. Quando si staccò, infiniti istanti dopo, aveva il respiro corto e per un attimo i suoi occhi verdi la fissarono come un rapace su una preda. Poi nascose la faccia nel suo collo, baciando gentilmente la pelle di Brienne, porzioni di pelle cotte dal freddo e dal sole, porzioni di pelle bianca e spruzzata di lentiggini.  
«Devi smetterla, o non sarò in grado di trattenermi» le bisbigliò all’orecchio, muovendosi piano contro di lei. Brienne sapeva che il movimento era involontario, ma qualcosa nel suo ventre si sciolse. Forse era stata la sua voce, così roca da graffiarla, forse il suo respiro caldo contro la pelle, forse la sua barba, forse le sue dita che le tenevano il polso destro ancorato al letto. O forse quel _mi stai uccidendo,_ che risuonava di tanto in tanto nella sua testa, come un mantra, anche nei momenti meno opportuni.  
 _Mi stai uccidendo, Brienne_.  
Sapeva che gli uomini avevano delle urgenze e nonostante Jaime non le avesse ancora chiesto niente di specifico aveva ben chiaro che anche le donne avevano delle urgenze: se Jaime si occupava di lei era giusto da parte sua ricambiare il favore.  
Quando insinuò la mano nei pantaloni dell’uomo, teneva gli occhi serrati, la bocca chiusa e la faccia voltata di lato. Si sarebbe volentieri nascosta sotto l’altro braccio ma Jaime vi si era aggrappato con così tanta forza da farle capire che non sarebbe stato giusto allontanare la sua mano.  
Lo sentì imprecare sotto voce e muoversi contro le sue dita, caldo, solido, bisognoso di lei.  
Non l’aveva mai toccato prima, non sapeva come fare, sperava che lui le desse qualche indicazione o almeno le comunicasse quando faceva qualcosa di sbagliato, ma non ce ne fu il tempo: mosse la mano alcune volte, timidamente, Jaime rilasciò dei gemiti soffocati contro il suo collo e i suoi lombi si sciolsero da quella tensione nervosa che li aveva pervasi sino ad allora.  
Il corpo dell’uomo si abbandonò contro di lei, umido di sudore, la mano sinistra molle e ancora premuta contro il suo polso. Brienne ritirò la mano, pulendosi del suo seme contro le coperte, e con la mente vuota e leggera posò un bacio sulla testa bionda che ansimava piano e sorrideva contro la sua pelle.  
Jaime sollevò la testa e le sorrise, gli occhi languidi e appannati. Lei lo fissò come a domandargli se tutto andasse bene, se poteva fare ancora qualcosa, ma lui si sollevò di nuovo verso l’alto e le posò un bacio sulla fronte, qualcosa di molto più intimo e profondo di quello che lei aveva appena fatto. Rabbrividì tra le sue braccia e si chiese se la felicità fosse davvero così semplice.  
«Grazie» le disse Jaime poco dopo con quell’apparentemente perenne sorriso stampato in faccia, si stirò come un gatto, lasciandole osservare la sua rete di muscoli che guizzava alla fiamma della candela e finì per posare la testa contro lo stomaco di lei. I suoi occhi fissi sul soffitto, le mani di Brienne che, quasi automaticamente, andarono ad intrecciarsi tra i suoi capelli.  
Ci fu qualche attimo di silenzio pacifico poi la voce di Jaime lo interruppe: «Spero che Tyrion non venga mai a sapere che non riesco a durare per più di cinque minuti o non smetterà mai più di ridere.»  
Il suo tono era divertito, in un certo senso anche soddisfatto e, benché non riuscisse a comprenderne del tutto le motivazioni, Brienne non poté impedirsi di sorridere a fior di labbra.  
Sapeva che Jaime sarebbe sempre rimasto fedele a sua sorella, sapeva che un legame del genere non avrebbe mai potuto svanire del tutto, ma allo stesso tempo era lieta di aver ancora intatto, intoccato il proprio onore. Jaime non avrebbe mai preso la sua verginità perché si sentiva ancora legato a Cersei, ma, se anche lui l’avesse voluta, lei non sarebbe mai stata così imprudente dal concedergliela.  
Continuassero pure a chiamarla la Puttana dello Sterminatore di Re. Lei e Jaime sapevano la verità e tanto bastava.  
«Brienne, ho bisogno che tu parli con Myrcella.»  
Le sue parole arrivarono con un attimo di ritardo. «Cosa?»  
«Non vuole parlare apertamente con me o con Tyrion. Non credo che... si fidi del tutto di noi. Non dopo che ha scoperto di essere _sul serio_ l’indesiderato prodotto di un incesto. Diciamo solo che non ha accolto a braccia aperto lo zio accusato di aver ucciso suo fratello maggiore né lo zio che si è poi rivelato essere il suo vero padre.»  
«Non puoi darle torto» replicò Brienne con gli occhi fissi sul soffitto e il peso della testa di Jaime che si mosse piano sul suo ventre.  
«No, Donzella, non posso, ma ho bisogno che capisca che questo non è un gioco. Che siamo in guerra aperta contro Tommen e sua madre e se voglio sperare di salvare la vita ad entrambi ho bisogno di averla dalla mia parte. Inoltre Arianne Martell ha fatto capire a Tyrion che Myrcella sta rischiando la vita. Non che non me lo aspettassi, ma se la bambina non collabora... qualsiasi cosa io tenti di fare diventerà inutile.»  
Brienne rimase in silenzio per qualche attimo. «È tua figlia. E inoltre io non sono esattamente la persona più adatta a relazionarmi con i bambini.»  
«Non è mia figlia. Non nel senso che intendi tu. E, permettimi di dissentire: non hai notato l’attaccamento morboso di Pod verso le tue metaforiche gonnelle? E quella bambina, com’è che si chiama? Lia... se non avesse troppa paura della mia reazione si infilerebbe in questo istante nel tuo letto solo per essere abbracciata» poi Jaime si voltò, sollevandosi per guardarla. Il suo sorriso divertito brillava attraverso la barba e Brienne si chiese se ci fosse mai davvero stato un momento della sua vita in cui aveva odiato quello stesso sorriso.  
«Solo che il tuo letto è occupato e lo sarà ancora a lungo.»  
Brienne sollevò un sopracciglio, cercando di evitare di arrossire e fallendo miseramente. «Non parlerò con tua figlia, Ser. Non è compito mio.»  
Ma dentro di sé aveva già ceduto: Brienne aveva visto molti bambini tristi nella sua vita e nei suoi vagabondaggi. Brienne stessa era stata una bambina triste – e in un certo senso continuava ad esserlo persino in quel momento, con le labbra di Jaime che divoravano le sue – per non aver scorto il dolore dell’abbandono e della paura sul volto delicato di Myrcella Baratheon.  
Se avesse potuto fare qualcosa, ebbene l’avrebbe fatto.  
 

***

  
Myrcella era uguale a Jaime.  
Incontrandosi con lei e scambiando qualche parola con la ragazzina Brienne si chiese come fosse stato possibile portare avanti l’inganno così tanto a lungo, come nessuno si fosse reso pienamente conto della straordinaria somiglianza tra padre e figlia.  
Non si trattava tanto di una vicinanza fisica, dato che la ormai quindicenne Myrcella stava iniziando a mostrare tutta la straordinaria bellezza di sua madre, quanto piuttosto del modo di muoversi, di sorridere, di osservare l’interlocutore, di rispondere. Naturalmente il volto di Myrcella non era intaccato dalle espressioni di pungente ironia e superiorità che Jaime sapeva sfoggiare: la sua tristezza non era mitigata da maschere opportunamente costruite, ma era un’anima gentile, quasi quanto a suo tempo lo era stata Sansa Stark.  
Al pensiero della ragazza dagli occhi glaciali e dai capelli rossi dalla quale era stata così duramente allontanata, Brienne si trovò all’improvviso a corto di parole, semmai aveva avuto una qualche idea per intavolare una conversazione con Myrcella.  
La stanza in cui alloggiava la ragazza aveva un grande balcone ricco di fiori rampicanti dalle sfumature rosse che si inerpicavano lungo le pareti. Myrcella se ne stava lì, seduta tra le piante che ricordavano i colori della sua casa natia, spiando con attenzione i combattimenti amichevoli che si svolgevano ai piedi delle mura, abbigliata in un abito in completo stile dorniano.  
Nei suoi capelli erano state intrecciate piccole perle, e le sue mani candide stavano graziosamente intrecciate lungo la balaustra.  
Brienne osservò la composizione così come si osserva un’opera d’arte e rammentò quando, da bambina, anche lei aveva desiderato essere una bella fanciulla circondata da fiori, in attesa di qualcuno che si accorgesse di lei e la andasse a salvare.  
Myrcella era da sola, quel giorno: una prigioniera circondata da invisibili sbarre dorate impossibili da infrangere.  
«Ti ho visto combattere contro mio zio, Lady Brienne» esordì la ragazzina, senza nemmeno voltarsi verso di lei.  
Brienne fece qualche passo verso di lei, allontanandosi dalle ombre della stanza: la luce del sole le lambì le gambe, ma non osò avvicinarsi tanto da mettere piede sul terrazzo.  
«Davvero, vostra grazia?» si informò educatamente, unendo le mani dietro la schiena e raddrizzandosi, come un vero soldato.  
«Non più “vostra grazia”» replicò Myrcella con un lieve tremito nella voce, e finalmente si voltò verso di lei: il suo volto era aperto, tranquillo, ma i suoi occhi erano inquieti come quelli di un cane che ha perduto la traccia e guarda il padrone come se lui conoscesse tutte le risposte.  
«In questa regione ritengono che i bastardi abbiano lo stesso diritto dei figli legittimi. Non fanno distinzioni tra chi è nato all’interno di un matrimonio e chi all’interno di un bordello. La ritieni una saggia decisione?»  
«La ritengo una giusta decisione» rispose Brienne, sincera.  
Myrcella la guardò per qualche altro attimo, immobile, poi con un sorriso ampio la invitò a prendere posto accanto a lei, in una poltrona di vimini arricchita da molti cuscini.  
«I miei zii ti hanno mandata... per avvertirmi, suppongo, che io e mio fratello siamo in pericolo di vita. Ebbene, non ho vissuto cinque anni in un deserto popolato di serpenti senza imparare almeno qualcosa della politica locale. Sono cresciuta, Lady Brienne.»  
«Non avendoti mai visto prima di questo momento non riesco a giudicare.»  
Myrcella, scoccandole un’occhiata penetrante, magari chiedendosi se Brienne si stesse prendendo gioco di lei o meno, commentò: «Allora temo che dovrai fidarti della mia parola.»  
«Mi fiderò del mio giudizio.»  
«Inizio a capire perché i miei zii apprezzano così tanto la tua compagnia.»  
Rimasero entrambe in silenzio, l’una grande, grossa e fuori posto, l’altra piccola, delicata e completamente a proprio agio.  
«Tuo... zio Jaime» iniziò Brienne dopo un po’, incurante del fatto che al solo nominarlo la ragazza aveva distolto lo sguardo e aveva ricominciato a fissare i contendenti in basso, sotto di loro, «comprende che non tu sia del giusto umore per vedere lui, o Lord Tyrion, ma vuole che tu sappia che se ci fosse un altro modo sarebbe il primo a-»  
«Credi che se fossi nata in questa regione avrei potuto portare anche io una spada?»  
«Vostra grazia-»  
«Niente più “vostra grazia”.» Il tono fu arido, inappellabile, caustico. Brienne non credeva che la fanciulla che aveva di fronte potesse tirare fuori una così grande quantità di rabbia impotente.  
«Dì a mio zio che faccia tutto quello che deve per far sopravvivere me e Tommen. Digli che non lo perdono, né mai lo farò, ma digli anche che non lo biasimo: non siamo noi a scegliere chi amare.»  
Le ultime parole colpirono Brienne come se qualcuno le avesse lanciato una pietra in mezzo alla fronte.  
Fissò il profilo statuario della ragazza e si chiese, confusamente, se quella che aveva di fronte non fosse altro che una copia femminile di Jaime o se dentro di lei ci fosse anche qualcosa di Cersei.  
Per il bene di Myrcella, non seppe davvero che cosa sperare.  
 

***

  
Quando partirono, sette giorni dopo, lo fecero in grande stile, con una flotta di navi che avrebbe fatto ruggire di gioia suo padre, un esercito addestrato e ben armato, e la Compagnia dei Leoni e delle Vergini rattoppata, rivitalizzata e decisamente pronta ad aprire qualche gola.  
Jaime, osservò Brienne, sembrava alternativamente ansioso di partire e ansioso di scendere a terra e abbandonare l’impresa.  
Da qualche parte, in una stanza squisitamente arredata, Cersei lo stava chiamando a sé. 


	8. Cersei

**Cersei**

  
Le grida, il panico, il vino che scorreva a fiumi, il bagliore del fuoco, il riverbero rosso del sangue sulle lame, tutto le tornava in mente, chiaro come se avesse vissuto la stessa scena soltanto il giorno prima, come se quell’assedio fosse solo la brutta copia del precedente. Ben presto qualcuno sarebbe entrato per dirle che tutto era finito, che le mura di Approdo del Re avevano retto ancora una volta, che suo figlio regnava ancora su quel continente dilaniato dalla guerra.  
Ma non era l’inquietante e familiare presenza di Joffrey quella che Cersei aveva al proprio fianco, no, con lei non c’era più il primogenito tanto amato: la piccola mano sudata dell’appena tredicenne Tommen era l’unico conforto rimasto a Cersei e quella volta non avrebbe di certo permesso che gli venisse posta sulle spalle un’armatura troppo grande per lui e fosse trascinato in una battaglia che – lo sapeva – stavano per perdere.  
 _Jaime verrà_ , disse una voce dentro di lei, la sua voce di bambina, quella stessa bambina che si rifugiava nel letto del proprio fratello e si addormentava abbracciata a lui.  
La scacciò con un cenno della testa e sorrise al figlio, un sorriso tirato e fasullo che non poté in alcun modo rassicurarlo. Cersei era del tutto dimentica del fatto che accanto a lei non aveva più un bambino paffuto da coccolare, ma un ragazzino intelligente, sicuramente più intelligente del proprio defunto fratello maggiore. Se si fosse soffermata a pensare, se solo avesse aperto gli occhi di fronte alla realtà dei fatti, si sarebbe resa conto che Tommen non era tanto più piccolo di Jaime quando quest’ultimo aveva vinto il suo primo torneo.  
Ma la regina madre non pensava più lucidamente da molto tempo.  
 _Jaime verrà_ , ripeté quel fantasma di una Cersei passata, morta da anni.  
«Ancora vino» disse la Cersei dei giorni dell’assedio, quella che veniva svegliata la notte dalle grida stridule dei draghi che ancora l’usurpatrice non si era degnata di far scendere in campo.  
Fu la mano delicata di Margaery Tyrell a versarle la bevanda. Il suo volto non mostrava altro che serena sicurezza, ma le sue dita tremarono.  
Le donne della corte avevano smesso di parlare, avevano smesso di piangere e di lamentarsi. Stavano in silenzio, sedute negli angoli, fissando il vuoto e sussultando ad ogni rumore.  
«Madre» esordì Tommen, nel silenzio tombale che era calato nella stanza. «Sono certo che la mia presenza sarebbe più utile-»  
«Non pensarlo nemmeno» replicò Cersei aggrappandosi alla sua mano come se ne andasse della propria vita.  
 _L’ultimo, l’ultimo dei miei figli e nessuno me lo porterà via._  
«Il tuo dovere è rimanere in vita, sire, e dare conforto a tua madre in questo momento di dolore. Pensa a cosa accadrebbe al regno se l’usurpatrice riuscisse a catturarti.»  
La voce gentile di Margaery era come veleno che scivolava nella mente di Cersei, aggiungendo odio all’odio, ma non poté dire nulla, non quando Tommen annuiva compitamente e cessava ogni rimostranza.  
Il silenzio tornò a regnare,  e fu rotto soltanto cinque minuti dopo, lunghi quanto una vita intera: la porta si aprì e il suo disgraziato sposo, Loras Tyrell, si fece avanti, la lucente armatura macchiata di sangue in più punti, i capelli gocciolanti di sudore e fango.  
«Hanno aperto una breccia nelle mura, maestà. I tuoi ordini?»  
Tommen aprì la bocca, pallido come un morto e Cersei pensò a Joffrey, al suo bambino, disteso sull’altare del tempio, pallido e lontano come un fantasma.  
«Combattete» rispose lei, al posto del figlio. «Combattete fino all’ultimo uomo. Respingeteli in quei buchi schifosi da dove provengono. Non fateli avvicinare alla fortezza.»  
Loras la guardò con il disprezzo negli occhi: è una follia, le stava dicendo, ma il suo sguardo si posò sul re e quando quest’ultimo si limitò ad annuire confermando le parole della madre lui non ebbe altra scelta se non obbedire.  
 _Jaime verrà_ , pensò di nuovo Cersei, mentre osservava il mantello rosso di sangue del suo consorte sparire al di là della porta.  
Purtroppo per lei, in quel particolare caso le capitò di avere ragione.  
 

***

  
Al calare della notte aveva deciso che non sarebbe morta in quella stanza sotterranea: non sarebbe stata stuprata come Elia Martell, non avrebbe visto i propri figli fatti a pezzi.  
Al calare della notte, quando alle grida dei draghi di Danaerys Targaryen si erano aggiunte anche le fiamme sputate dalle loro fauci e il cielo aveva iniziato a brillare come se fosse stato pieno giorno, Cersei aveva abbandonato quella corte chiocciante di galline spaventate e, insieme a Tommen, si era diretta verso la sala del trono, seguita passo passo da una delle cappe bianche.  
Non si era nemmeno chiesta che cosa avrebbe detto suo padre di quella scelta al limite del folle, ma in realtà probabilmente suo padre era morto nel tentativo di bloccare quell’attacco massiccio alla città, quindi Cersei non vedeva più alcuna necessità di preoccuparsi di quello che Tywin avrebbe detto o fatto per contrastarla.  
«Non dovresti abbandonare le altre donne» aveva protestato Tommen.  
Cersei aveva risposto rapidamente che ci avrebbe pensato Margaery, dopotutto lei era la sua futura moglie e quello sarebbe stato il suo compito, un giorno.  
Nessuno dei due aveva fatto notare che quel giorno non sarebbe arrivato mai e avevano continuato a camminare, con calma granitica, attraverso i corridoi semi deserti.  
«Siedi sul tuo trono, Tommen» gli aveva detto quando finalmente la sala del trono li aveva accolti con la gelida familiarità di sempre. «È a te che appartiene e dovranno rendersene conto quando attraverseranno quelle porte.»  
Il ragazzino annuì, rendendosi conto che il momento era solenne, che la scelta di sua madre, in fin dei conti, era la più dignitosa che entrambi potessero fare.  
Cersei si sedette di fianco al trono, alla destra del figlio, la cappa bianca che continuava a seguirli fece per posizionarsi alla sua sinistra, ma Tommen lo precedette: «Apprezzo la fede che dimostri al tuo giuramento, ma nessuno potrà proteggermi da ciò che sta per attraversare quelle porte: vai a combattere dove la tua presenza è davvero richiesta.»  
 _Lui non è Jaime_ , pensò Cersei mentre lo osservava correre via, l’armatura argentea che brillava alle luci dei fuochi.  
Soli, abbandonati, madre e figlio attesero la fine insieme, con tutta la dignità che un Lannister è in grado di mostrare di fronte alla morte imminente.  
Ma quanto finalmente le porte si aprirono colui che entrò non era di certo colui che i due si aspettavano di vedere.  
Jaime Lannister, infangato, insanguinato, con la barba lunga e il volto segnato da nuove rughe e cicatrici arrancò all’interno, perdendo un attimo l’equilibrio e ritrovandolo appoggiandosi all’avambraccio del compagno d’armi che lo seguiva a breve distanza.  
Insieme, i due intrusi chiusero di nuovo le porte e le sbarrarono, cosa che Cersei aveva evitato deliberatamente di fare.  
 _Jaime,_ avrebbe voluto dire, _Jaime sei tornato da me!_  
«Deduco di avere davanti il comandante della famigerata Compagnia dei Gatti e delle Puttane. O non era questo il nome? Non riesco mai a ricordare» fu invece quello che disse.  
«Maestà, Tommen» disse invece Jaime, facendosi avanti a grandi passi: «Cessa questa follia, ordina la resa... stanno morendo a migliaia per una causa persa. Lei sarà magnanima, lo giuro.»  
«Mi stai ignorando, fratello?»  
Jaime non diede nemmeno segno di averla sentita: si era appena inginocchiato di fronte al trono e guardava fisso il volto di un re in procinto di essere destituito.  
Dietro di lui la donna di Tarth che glielo aveva portato via si inginocchiò a propria volta, fissando il pavimento. Cersei la trovò rivoltante.  
«Non osare ignorarmi, Jaime!»  
Si alzò, incurante della lotta interna che si stava combattendo nell’animo del figlio, incurante della guerra che infuriava all’esterno di quelle mura, stringendo il suo cappio attorno al trono di spade, e scese i pochi gradini che la separavano da Jaime, furiosa e incredula.  
Non si rese nemmeno conto di aver sollevato la mano per schiaffeggiarlo, non finché lui non le afferrò il polso e finalmente, finalmente, alzò gli occhi su di lei e la guardò, per la prima volta dopo anni la guardò davvero.  
E Cersei non lo riconobbe.  
Ma per lei non ci fu il tempo di spaventarsi, quasi non si rese conto di aver perduto anche l’ultima certezza che le rimane al mondo, perché un grido soffocato richiamò l’attenzione di tutti i presenti verso il trono.  
Margaery Tyrell era alle spalle del re, con un coltello puntato alla sua gola: una goccia di sangue aveva già iniziato a scivolare lungo il collo pallido di Tommen.  
In un attimo i due soldati erano in piedi, in un attimo avevano sguainato le spade, ma c’era ben poco da fare ormai.  
«Non provate ad avvicinarvi o gli taglio la gola.»  
Nessuno osò dubitare delle sue parole, non con quello sguardo di puro odio che stava rivolgendo a Cersei.  
La donna lisciò le pieghe immaginarie del proprio abito e sorrise alla fanciulla che minacciava la vita dell’ultimo dei suoi figli. Chiunque altro avrebbe fatto un passo indietro di fronte a quel sorriso, ma Margaery rimase immobile e sorrise di rimando.  
«Mia lady» disse Jaime dopo un attimo di stasi, «se pensi che questo possa farti entrare nelle grazie della Madre dei Draghi ti stai sbagliando.»  
Margaery non distoglieva gli occhi da Cersei, ma ciononostante rispose con voce fredda: «Lei sa perché lo sto facendo.»  
«Come l’hai scoperto?» domandò Cersei, consapevole che né Tommen né Jaime avrebbero compreso quella conversazione.  
«Era solo un sospetto, ma naturalmente adesso me ne hai data la prova. Un figlio per un figlio: tu hai fatto sì che perdessi il mio bambino, io taglierò la gola al tuo proprio di fronte a te, _vostra maestà_.»  
«Cersei... è vero?»  
La voce di Jaime era lontana, così come era stato lontano lui quando Joffrey era morto, così come era stato lontano quando Margaery aveva iniziato a mostrare i segni della gravidanza, così come quando la paura che Tommen non avrebbe mai più potuto aspirare al trono era diventata una certezza.  
«Hai già ucciso uno dei miei figli. Che motivo hai di portare alla tomba anche l’altro?»  
Margaery spostò il peso da un piede all’altro, tirando un po’ più indietro la testa di Tommen, che ormai respirava a fatica tanto la ragazza lo stava tenendo stretto.  
«Il puro piacere di vedere la tua faccia quando lo farò.»  
Ma quel piacere Margaery Tyrell non lo ebbe mai, non perché Jaime Lannister fosse stato in grado di proteggere almeno uno dei re che aveva giurato di salvaguardare, né tantomeno perché Cersei  
Lannister fosse stata tanto rapida da salvare il proprio figlio.  
Il motivo fu l’intervento indiretto di Brienne di Thart che, anche nel bel mezzo della battaglia più sanguinosa, veniva seguita costantemente da un’ombra silenziosa e invisibile di nome Lia. Quest’ultima, scivolando lentamente dietro al trono di spade, ignorata da tutti i presenti, troppo concentrati nel seguire lo scambio di battute tra quelle due madri private dei propri figli, riuscì a pugnalare al fianco la giovane Tyrell.  
Una ferita lieve, sicuramente non mortale, che permise comunque a Tommen di sfuggire alla presa della donna e rifugiarsi al sicuro, alle spalle di uno zio al quale aveva già deciso di prestare orecchio.  
Quando Margaery, con un ringhio degno di una pantera, si gettò in avanti contro Cersei, nel disperato tentativo di vendicarsi almeno in qualche modo, fu la spada di Jaime che frenò la sua avanzata, uccidendola all’istante.  
Jaime non si sprecò nemmeno a pulire l’arma: si voltò verso Tommen e disse: «Ordina la resa.»  
Il ragazzo annuì e fu con il viso pallido e contrito di un ragazzino di tredici anni che Approdo del Re cadde per la seconda volta.  
Cersei spostò i propri occhi verdi dal cadavere di Margaery alla donna guerriera che stava posando una mano guantata sulla testa della bambina che aveva salvato la vita a Tommen, fino a fissarli sul volto stanco e segnato del proprio fratello e scoprì di essere stata svuotata di ogni emozione.  
Tutto ciò che stava accadendo non la toccava minimamente. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note finali**  
>  Come dovrebbe apparire chiaro i capitoli non sono affatto lunghi per questo ho intenzione di pubblicare una volta ogni due giorni più o meno.  
> Inoltre, chi mi seguiva anni fa sa che ho sempre preferito gli aggiornamenti settimanali nei casi di long, ma anche volendo adesso non potrei dilungarmi così tanto perchè tra un mesetto parto per l'Australia e sono abbastanza sicura che il tempo per aggiornare o scrivere non lo troverò mai. Fortuna vuole che questa fic sia già conclusa. Lol  
> Grazie a chi è passato di qui... ma c'è ancora qualcuno che potrebbe passare di qui, poi? *ride da sola nella stanza vuota*  
>    
>  


End file.
